To Plague His Life
by Adela H
Summary: AU- What if Elizabeth, in a fit of spite, accepted Darcy when he proposed to her the first time. What if her Father was in failing health and in securing Darcy's hand she could not only raise her family's standard of living, but plague Darcy's life!
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight draft in the smaller drawing room of the Hunsford Parsonage, but keeping the fire stoked and a shawl around her shoulders, Elizabeth Bennett was able to keep warm enough while opening the latest letters from home.

Having returned from her walk with Colonel Fitzwilliam and the devastating revelations with which he had unwittingly told her about Bingley and Jane, she had feigned a headache so as to sit quietly, away from company, and think things through. She had come to no different conclusion than that Mr. Darcy was a proud, disagreeable man who meddled in other peoples affairs. She had wondered if he and Caroline Bingley had the same design in mind about combing their two families through the potential marriage of Bingley and that of Darcy's sister, but dismissed it quite away. His pride would probably keep him from throwing two people together in the hopes that they will marry.

After letting the anger and sadness pass from her, she opened the first letter from Jane which detailed the goings on of Longbourn; that of her Father, ("Keeping to his study or walking the orchards to get some peace and quiet."), her Mother, ("Poor nerves keep her confined to bed unless Aunt Phillips shows for tea.") and that of her sisters, ("Lydia and Kitty flirt with the Officers more and more each day while Mary looks on disapprovingly from behind a book.")

A sudden feeling of homesickness overtook Elizabeth and she set the letter down and began to read the second, which looked as if it had been written in haste.

"Lizzy," It started, without any type of endearment.

"You must come home at once, with all possible haste. Father has taken ill and is not expected to live much longer. He took a cold after walking the grounds after a slight rain, which progressed quickly to something much more sinister. The Physician came to check him and said all he could do was ease the pain and pray, but that a man of Father's age couldn't possibly recover from such a sickness. Please, come home at once!"

Elizabeth stood, the shawl falling from her shoulders and to the ground, the letter firmly gripped within her hand. In five quick strides she reached the door of the drawing room but before she could open it the maid knocked and the door was opened.

"Excuse me, Miss, Mr. Darcy to see you."

Elizabeth had been about to request the maid to send someone to Rosings to fetch Charlotte Collins, but upon hearing the name of Darcy she froze. Before she could regain her composure Mr. Darcy stepped from the darkened hallway into the drawing room, quickly taking his place by the fireplace, and turning so that his back was to the flames.

"Mr. Darcy, I was," Elizabeth started, but was interrupted.

"Miss Elizabeth, please let me speak before my courage fails me." Mr. Darcy, upon further scrutiny, looked agitated. He quit his stance and began pacing before the fireplace, occasionally looking up to view Elizabeth. He stopped, turned directly towards her and was about to speak but closed his mouth firmly.

"Mr. Darcy, really, I," Elizabeth started again.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" Mr. Darcy's sudden ejaculation of her name startled her, for with every syllable he stepped closer toward her with outstretched hands. Elizabeth hid her hands quickly behind her back to prevent him from taking them up, and saw that his fell lifelessly by his side. "I am sorry," He started, "But I cannot keep my feelings silent any longer. I must tell you how ardently I love and admire you, and ask that you consent to be my wife."

Puzzlement covered Elizabeth's face as she tried to process the words that were spoken. Love? Admire? These were words she would never have guessed were in Mr. Darcy's vocabulary, let alone used to refer to herself. She confessed later that the shock with which these words had on her caused her to forget about her current family woes, and focus entirely on the situation in front of her.

Elizabeth was once again about to speak, perhaps to gently tell Darcy that she could not return his feelings, when he suddenly turned away from her and began a lengthy dialogue cataloguing all the faults of her family and herself, whilst pacing the room, and how he finally was ready to overlook such faults.

Now Elizabeth Bennet wasn't known for her anger. On the contrary she was known for her humor and happy character, always ready to see the joke in anyone and anything. This, however, was no joking matter, and a temper, which rarely was allowed to surface, was beginning to boil over.

"How dare he!" She yelled within herself. "I ought to marry him just to plague his life out!" It was then the hasty plan began to form. Within a few quick seconds she saw herself, her sisters and her Mother out on the street, or dispersed amongst family and friends. Her Father was not meant to live much longer and that would inevitably happen. Marriage prospects would plummet for her sisters and herself, perhaps forcing them to seek some sort of employment.

"However," She mused. "If I were to be Mrs. Darcy I would have the means to lift us all." The little niggling voice within her that said she would never be happy without love was quickly silenced, and before she could talk herself out of it, she realized she was already speaking.

"Mr. Darcy," She bent her head, "I confess I do not know quite what to say."

Again he was in front of her, bringing her hands forward with his own, not noticing the letter drift towards the ground. "All you must say is yes."

For a second she had considered saying "No," just to see the hurt in his eyes, to cause him the pain her sister felt, nay, still did feel, but a better justice was within reach.

"If I agree to marry you I must ask that our engagement not be announced 'till I am home, at Longbourn. My Father is ill. I was about to send for the Collins' when you happened upon me."

Elizabeth looked up into Mr. Darcy's eyes, but he was already at the door, calling for the maid.

"Have someone sent to Rosings immediately and fetch Mr. and Mrs. Collins." The authority in his voice was so decisive, no further discussion was made from the maid, and she went running down the hall, calling for the small boy that helped out in the stables.

"Had I known," Darcy said, once again grabbing Elizabeth's hands. "I would never have presumed to propose while you were in this state."

Conscience began to prick at Elizabeth at this show of concern from Darcy, but bringing up the conversation she had with the Colonel kept her resolve from wavering.

"I…it is…"

"Shh," Darcy brought his finger to Elizabeth's mouth to quiet her. "Please, sit by the fire. Is there anything I can get you? Glass of wine?" He led Elizabeth to the seat by the fire and after retrieving the shawl from the floor, placed it upon her shoulders.

Elizabeth was speechless at this act of Darcy's. He was actually behaving quite civil and attentive.

"No," she managed to say in response to the wine. Thoughts of her family began swimming before her, and the urgency began to take its place once again at the forefront. "I must pack…I am to leave as soon as I speak with Charlotte."

"Are you sure you do not want to sit a while? I can have the maid bring something for you to eat?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth rose from the seat. "I thank you, but no. I must see to the packing of my things."

"If you insist." Darcy led her to the door, but was forced to walk behind her down the hallway to the front of the stairs. "I will keep our engagement a secret until things are…settled at your home. I will visit Longbourn on my way to London soon, if that would be alright?"

Elizabeth turned to stare at him whilst perched on the first step. "That would be agreeable."

Before leaving he took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckle. A sudden flurry of emotions coursed within Elizabeth, but before she could analyze it she raced up the stairs, to her room, and shutting the door behind her, fell to the floor in utter confusion.

"What did I just do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as Elizabeth was finishing folding the last dress and placing it neatly in her trunk, there was a soft tapping at her door.

"Lizzy?" Charlotte called through the door, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes, come in Charlotte." Elizabeth said, closing the lid and looking up to see her dear friend enter, worry etched into the features of her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, eyeing the packed trunk and Elizabeth's traveling coat set aside.

Before Elizabeth could explain what had happened, she ran to her friend and laying her head upon her shoulder began to weep. Charlotte placed her arms around Elizabeth, comforting her, waiting for Elizabeth to be ready to speak. After the sobs had died down the story of her Father was related, along with her urgent need to get home. She omitted the part involving Darcy, not wishing to let anyone know at this time. Perhaps he would come to his senses later and release both of them from the absurdity of such a match.

"My dear Lizzy." Charlotte said, wiping at Elizabeth's tears with her handkerchief. "I am so sorry and of course I will see to everything. If you wish to stay here until a means of transportation can be procured, you may."

Elizabeth nodded her head, not wishing to see either her cousin, Mr. Collins, or Charlotte's sister, Maria, and have to explain a second time her situation. She sat on the bed and looked out the window through the lace curtains. Spring had brought such promise, she mused. The trees and flowers were in bloom, the weather was warming, and it seemed as if everything would continue on as it had before.

The stark reality that her Father might not live much longer caused her to reevaluate her life and ideals. The thought of marrying Darcy before today would have been one of revulsion. Now, however, with her circumstances greatly changed she began to understand why Charlotte had married Collins.

Reliability, security, a home. Sir Lucas may have been able to keep his daughter until his death, with a legacy to help along any surviving family members, but she had wanted a home of her own. _But was it worth it?_ Elizabeth wished to know. Charlotte seemed happy, had set up her house in such a way that there was minimal interaction between the couple on a daily basis.

"If I marry him," Elizabeth whispered to the bird perched on the branch just outside her window, "Will I be able to make such an arrangement?"

Of course their situations were vastly different. Elizabeth was not one to sit in the corner and sew while the men ran everything. She grew up in a household full of women with one man at the helm who rarely took such responsibility seriously. Jane and herself saw to most of the household and duties of their Father's land while their Mother either complained of her nerves, holding up in her room, or visiting her sister in Meryton.

There was also the matter of his declaration of love. To Elizabeth's knowledge, there was no passion within the Collins' union, a fact that both seemed very acceptable. However, Darcy had said he "ardently love and admire" her. A sharp pang entered her chest as she thought of that love and what its consequences would be. She could not, would not return such a love to such a man.

"He will probably view me as an extension of himself." She thought, wondering how he might try to change her, to reel her in.

"If I marry him," She said once again, the bird having crept closer to the window, peering curiously at the young woman sitting on the bed. "I will plague his heart! I will cause him the pain he caused Jane. I will make him wish he had never laid eyes on me."

Another soft tapping at the door caused Elizabeth to startle herself out of her thoughts. Charlotte entered the room with a couple of men who went to the chest and carried it down the stairs out to the waiting wagon, the women following behind.

"I am sorry," Charlotte said, noting the open wagon before them. "It is the only thing available at the time."

"I do not mind." Elizabeth reassured, adjusting her bonnet. "Really, I am glad anything mobile was found for me. It would have been hard work indeed carrying my trunk myself to Belromney."

Elizabeth noted the lack of Mr. Collins there to wish her a safe journey. Was he still at Rosings? Maria was at the door, crying into her handkerchief.

"Do not worry about Maria, she is just afraid she will have to make the journey home by herself when the time comes. I believe I shall accompany her and make a visit home."

Elizabeth was helped up next to the driver, and she looked down at her friend.

"I hope your Father does well." Charlotte said, giving Elizabeth's hand one last squeeze. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned to a waiting maid who was carrying a covered basket. "This is for you."

"Oh, Charlotte, thank you. How very thoughtful of you to pack something for me. I was beginning to worry I'd starve on the journey."

Charlotte laughed. "It is not my doing, Lizzy. It was sent from Rosings. Lady Catherine does have a touch of the saint within her, when she wishes to expose it."

"A very small touch." Elizabeth laughed, wondering what could possibly be hiding under the covering.

The women said their final farewells, Maria still crying at the door. With a start, the wagon was off, driving down the lane. There wasn't much dust kicked up on the road, something Elizabeth was very thankful for. The man beside her was silent, never looking at her as he drove. Not minding, Elizabeth busied herself by peeking under the cloth cover and saw bread, cheese, a flask of wine, and some cakes. A small piece of paper was tucked next to the flask. Curiously, Elizabeth withdrew it from the basket and unfolded it.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_ it started, shocking her. She had expected some trite farewell from Mrs. Jenkins, having expected it falling on that lady to put together such a basket. Elizabeth read on:

_I thought you would need some nourishment while on the road and hope these foods will tempt you enough so that you may keep your strength. The wine is a very good vintage produced not far from here and I hope it is to your liking._

_ I do hope your journey is a safe one and sees you home in time to see your Father. You will be in my thoughts every waking moment until I see you again._

_ Your Servant,_

_ F. Darcy._

Tucked within the folds of the letter was a paper note worth 5 pounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth had resolved, at first, to not touch the food, but an hour into the journey and her stomach began to greatly protest such a silly notion. Nibbling at the bread, but refusing the wine, Elizabeth was able to appease her stomach while retaining some of her dignity. To think that a man had the thought to create such a basket, a man she was not yet formally engaged to! She felt her cheeks turn red, glancing at the driver, wondering if he could guess at the contents of her mind.

The driver was a wiry farm hand with graying whiskers and bushes of hair poking out beneath his straw hat. He seemed kindly, though spoke not a word the entire ride. Thoughts of her Father had kept Elizabeth from speaking, but now that the silence was growing too thick she wondered if she dared to speak up.

"Fine weather we're having." She said, raising her voice above the sound of the horse's hooves and the wheels turning in the dirt road.

The man gave a nod, and kept driving.

"I am very thankful you were able to take time to drive me." She tried again.

The man gave another nod, and with a quick whack of his whip, convinced the horse to pick up his pace.

Upon reaching Belromney, Elizabeth hopped down and asked the porters at the local Inn if they would carry her trunk inside. The driver called "giddyup" and was off without a farewell nod.

The sun was just starting to make its downward journey and Elizabeth wondered when the next coach would be along. She made her way into the dark building and asked the first gentleman she saw at what time the next coach would be passing through. He informed it would be about an hours worth of time, and if she would like she could freshen up in a room and have something to eat while she waited.

"Yes, thank you." She said, and followed a serving girl up a flight of stairs and into a small room.

Elizabeth took off her hat, gloves and riding cloak and laid them on the bed, and gave them to the girl to be dusted as she was leaving. The hazy mirror above the dresser didn't help much as she determined how the journey affected her features. She took water from the jug and began to rinse off her face, neck and arms, and just as she was drying off the serving girl knocked on the door and entered with a tray of tea things.

"Thank you." She said again, giving the girl a small coin before she left.

Elizabeth felt utterly alone as she sat at the small table and began to drink the weak tea and partake of the cakes. She could feel the onslaught of tears waiting to come forth, yet tried to keep herself from crying. She had to keep her strength for the rest of the journey and crying alone would not help at all.

Finally, after staring out the window for what seemed an eternity, there was another knock on the door alerting her to the arrival of the coach. Elizabeth quickly ran down the stairs where she saw the same Porters carrying her trunk out the door and up onto the top of the coach. The serving made handed her coat, hat and gloves to Elizabeth with a small curtsey.

"I hope your stay was agreeable, Miss." The Inn Keeper said.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth reached into her reticule and by passing the note Darcy had given her (_I will return it as soon as I see him next,_) and handed him another coin.

"Thank you, Miss." He said, and escorted her out to the coach.

Elizabeth was helped into the coach, which was cramped already with two women, a small child and a rather large man. It was going to be a long journey home, Elizabeth thought as she felt the carriage begin to move.

Just after dark Elizabeth arrived in Meryton. She had her trunk taken into the nearby Inn and told the keeper she would have it sent for tomorrow. She made the short journey to her Aunt's house, glad to find her still home.

"Oh, my dear Lizzy!" She exclaimed. "We are so glad you are home. I myself just came from Longbourn, and a sorrier sight I never saw. Your Father is still in poor health and your Mother means to follow closely behind him!"

"Would it be possible, Aunt," Elizabeth interrupted, "to have your carriage readied so I might get home tonight?"

"Well, now," her Aunt said, "I believe we can arrange something. Charles!" She called to her husband, demanding he get up at once and escort poor Lizzy home.

Exhaustion exuded from her body as she sat in the coach with her Uncle. He tried to reassured her about the situation, but Elizabeth didn't want to get any hopes up or expect the very worst until she herself had the full account of the situation. She arrived home, Jane waiting at the door, grabbing Lizzy into a hug and pulling her into the back sitting room where there was some food prepared for her.

Jane informed her their Father was not doing well by any means and that their Mother was held up in her room, moaning and groaning as if she were the one laying on her death bed. It was as Jane was relating the news that the full force of emotions came pouring out of Elizabeth and she began to weep uncontrollably.

"Oh, Lizzy, I am sorry." Jane said, rushing to her sister's aid. "I should have taken you straight to bed. Come, let us go get you ready."

As Elizabeth lay in bed that night for the first time in her life she was unaware of what the future held for her. She had always had a plan for herself and knew what roles her family would fall into that plan, but recent developments had abolished those plans, leaving in their wake a broken mess of dreams never to be fulfilled.

It was with these morbid thoughts that she drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Elizabeth awoke to the slight pattering of rain hitting the glass panes of her window. She opened her eyes and for a brief moment forgot where she was. She remembered being at Hunsford and wondered how she made it back to her own bedroom when she remembered the events of yesterday.

"Lizzy?" Jane's muffled voice came from the other side of her door. The door opened and Jane entered with a tray of food.

"Oh, Jane, you needn't have done that." Elizabeth quickly got out of bed to help her sister put the tray on the night stand. "You have more than enough to do without waiting upon me." Elizabeth reproved her sister's actions.

"Oh, Lizzy, you had such a long journey and I wasn't sure if you had eaten much yesterday. Father is asleep and Mama is being comforted by our Aunt."

Jane sat upon Elizabeth's bed and talked with her as she ate. Elizabeth spoke candidly about her trip to Hunsford except when speaking of Lady Catherine. Afraid she might tread onto topics she had rather not broach at the current time, Elizabeth quickly ate her meal then dressed in order to see Mr. Bennet and ascertain for herself his health.

"Papa isn't doing very well." Jane said as they walked to their Father's room. "He sleeps most of the time thanks to the medicine Mr. Spurn has given him, and when he's awake it's as if he's not sure where he is. He has such a rasping voice and coughs up copious amounts of blood."

Elizabeth shuddered, but was determined. She entered the room and was immediately assaulted by the stench of decay and sickness. She held a handkerchief to her nose as she walked further into the gloomy room, lit only by the fire in the grate.

The man laying upon the bed could hardly be called her Father. He looked thin and pale and at least twenty years older. On the table beside the bed were a number of bottles with foreign labels on them. A soft moan came from the man and Elizabeth hesitated at the foot of the bed. Jane stepped around Elizabeth and rushed to their Father's side to see if anything was the matter.

"He's awake." Jane said to Elizabeth, beckoning her to come closer.

Elizabeth did so and stood beside her sister, who began washing off the sweat from Mr. Bennet's brow with a wet washcloth.

"Who's there?" He asked, focusing his eyes on the girls.

"It is me, Papa, Elizabeth."

"My little girl?" He asked. "You can't be her, you are much older than little Lizzy."

Elizabeth looked questioningly at Jane who's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I used to carry Lizzy on my shoulders and romp in the field." He began to chuckle, which turned into coughing. Jane tried propping her Father up a little so as not to choke on the blood which stained the sheets.

"Come, papa, time to rest. Take this." Jane had spooned some of the liquid from one of the bottles into a small cup and set it to his lips. He drank reluctantly, then lay back down and fell back asleep.

"You see how he is." Jane said softly as she closed the bedroom door behind them after they left the room. "Mr. Spurn says the fever causes the delirium. It will be days before the Lord takes him from us."

"Oh Jane, it is too horrible." Elizabeth cried. "How does Mama take it? And the others?"

"Mama does not enter the room. She says the fumes give her headaches, but she has taken it hard. Mary does not play but reads from the Bible and tries to reassure us all that Father will leave this sinful world and enter God's rest. Of course such talk only makes Mama worse, so she has taken to her room and refuses to see Mary. Lydia and Kitty I think pretend nothing is wrong. They do not fully understand the consequences." Jane stopped, as if speaking of such consequences would only make matters worse.

The consequences of their Father's death were spoken of quite frequently in the house by their Mother and quite ignored by their Father. The girls had learned to not think upon it for their Mother's ramblings reduced it to quite inconsequential and their Father's lack of concern rendered it moot. Now such consequences were staring them hard in the face.

They had no money other than the measly amount that would go to their Mother upon their Father's death and the house and land were entailed to Mr. Collins. Mrs. Bennet might be able to afford to keep one of her daughters, but all five? No, it was an impossibility. It suddenly dawned on Elizabeth how poor an upbringing she and her sisters had. No formal education and no training in anything, whatsoever. They weren't even qualified enough to become governesses.

The darkness seemed to surround them, except for one small pinpoint of light that Elizabeth was beginning to acknowledge more and more.

Mr. Darcy's proposal was the way out. His money and influence could mean life or death for them. Less dramatically, comfort or extreme hunger. There were always choices, Elizabeth felt compelled to realize. However, choices must be lived with.

When Jane went to see to her Mother about tea she asked if she wished to speak with Elizabeth.

"That ungrateful child?" Her shrill voice reached Elizabeth's ears as she stood outside the door to her Mother's room. "She might as well be in the grave, for any acknowledging I'll do for her. She has sent us _all_ to the grave when she refused Mr. Collins. I except he's on his way here now to count the silver and sheep."

Jane exited the room, "She doesn't mean it." She said, not able to look at Elizabeth in the eyes. "She is upset and does not know what she is saying."

"I think she knows exactly what she is saying. Perhaps very soon I shall be recalled from the grave and embraced as the prodigal daughter." Elizabeth smiled at her analogy, then helped Jane with the household chores.

Later in the afternoon when the rain stopped the Bennet girls were seated in the parlor waiting for dinner to be served. Mary was reading aloud from the Bible while Kitty and Lydia were talking of an upcoming ball. Jane and Elizabeth were mending some clothes when Hill came into the room and announced Mr. Spurn had come to check on his patient.

"Please ask him if he would care to stay for dinner." Jane said.

After a few more minutes Mr. Spurn himself entered the small room.

"Hello girls." He said, then strode straight to Jane who he knew to be the acting Head of the House. "May I speak with you outside?"

"Of course." Jane left the room with Mr. Spurn, Elizabeth following. "This is my sister, Elizabeth." Jane introduced them.

"How do you do?" He asked, "I am afraid he is in a great deal of pain so I increased his dosage of medicine. The only thing I can do now is make his passing as comfortable as possible. It means, of course, that he will be unconscious. I hope the family has said their final farewells. I'd be surprised if he made it through the night."

Both girls looked at one another, then at Mr. Spurn. He bid them a good night, refused dinner, and left the house.

"Not make it through the night?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide at the prospect of her Father's imminent death.

"I must go to Mama right away." Jane rushed up the stairs.

Elizabeth entered the small parlor again and looked at her sisters. Mary's voice was low and droning, Kitty and Lydia quite full of life. To see them starve or be separated would be unendurable. Elizabeth finally realized what familial duty meant. If it was within her grasp and power to save them all, she would do it, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth had been raised, as all the local gentry, as a good Anglican. However, as she got older her relationship with God was casual at best. She was never known to complain to Him about her earthly woes or to speak about her hopes and dreams. "Who needed God?" She would muse, "When one had a sister such as Jane?"

However, late into the night when the rest of the house was sleeping, Elizabeth sitting in with her Father, her thoughts went to that Diety we all owe our lives to.

"Why?" She asked, staring at the restless form of her Father tossing beneath the covers. "Why would you take him from us? Please, do not take him from his Family."

The tears streaming down Elizabeth's cheeks were hot and burned her skin. She had been sitting in her Father's room, stoking the fire, wiping the sweat off his forehead and administering medicine as need be for the better part of two hours when her reflections turned celestial.

Elizabeth had not the heart to tell her sisters their Father would most likely die that night. Cowardly, she left that task to Jane. With all her bravado, Elizabeth truly felt like a wretched child. She could not comfort her Mother and refused to comfort her sisters. She didn't know how Jane could do it. The only thing she felt herself capable of was keeping watch through the night and giving Jane a much needed rest.

If God wanted to take her Father, Elizabeth knew it would be. However, she couldn't help pleading through the night that he would survive, that by some miracle his fever would break and he would continue to get better.

When the morning sun finally crested the eastern horizon, Jane entered the sick room and find Elizabeth slumped in the chair by the fire, fast asleep. She went to her sister, gently shook her awake, and tried to bring the fire back to life.

"Father?" Elizabeth asked, standing up.

Both girls went to the bed, fearing what they would see. Mr. Bennet lay still, not moving. Jane slowly laid her hand on his forehead, then knelt so that she could tell if he were breathing. Jane looked to Elizabeth, tears filling her eyes, mouth open as if to speak.

Elizabeth rushed to the side of the bed and stared down at the lifeless form of her Father. He looked unnatural to her, as if this person had never been known to her, a stranger that looked only the slightest bit familiar. She turned her head away and sought the comfort only Jane's arms could supply.

The house went into mourning. While Jane spoke with the undertaker about their Father's funereal, Elizabeth and Hill went to all the rooms collecting the clothing and getting them ready to be dyed. The biggest shock of all was Mrs. Bennett. Upon hearing the news of her husband's departure from this world, she stared, silent, into an empty void, and hadn't spoken a word since.

Mr. Spurn had been called, of course, to confirm death, and while he was there examined Mrs. Bennet. He announced she was in shock and told the daughters to keep an eye on her in case she got worse.

"How long must we wear black?" Lydia asked when the family were seated for supper. "Will we be able to attend the summer dances? The harvest ball?"

"Lydia, please, let us speak of less frivolous things." Jane said.

"But I promised Denny—"

"Lydia!" Elizabeth shouted. Seeing the startled looks of all around her, she lowered her voice. "Please, excuse me."

Elizabeth nearly knocked down the table as she got up and ran out into the hall. All day she had been thinking of her Father, his death, her Mother's silence, what they were all to do, and suddenly she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Elizabeth." Jane came up to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is the matter?"

Elizabeth wished to tell her everything! That once word gets to Collins he will be here to collect the house, they will be thrown out without a penny, and she was promised to Mr. Darcy, a man she loathed, but must marry. But if she told Jane the last part, she would try talking Elizabeth out of it. Jane would sooner die herself than see Elizabeth wed to a man she could not respect nor love.

"I suppose I'm not good at mourning." Elizabeth tried to laugh, but found her throat dry. "How long do you suppose we shall have before our dear cousin comes to inquire about his assets?"

Jane pursed her lips. "Lizzy, I am sure Mr. Collins wouldn't throw us all out onto the street. I will be sending out announcements tomorrow. I expect we shall have a month or so before we must make our plans finalized."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Although I would not be surprised if Collins showed up tomorrow expecting to comfort us."

That night Elizabeth crept into Jane's room and crawled into bed with her. Their Mother had offered one small sentence before she herself retired. "What shall become of us?" She had asked to no one in particular. She didn't even cry out when Elizabeth had entered the room.

"Do not worry, Mama." Elizabeth said, patting her knee as Jane set about collecting the dishes from their Mothers late tea. "I shall fix everything."

Now, laying next to the sleeping form of Jane, Elizabeth pondered her betrothed's reaction upon learning of her Father's death. He will probably hear it from the Collins'. Will he come directly? Will he allow them time to adjust? But her biggest fear was not that she was to marry him, but that he might change his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mr. Collins arrival was expected and when he arrived he was welcomed as graciously as five daughters could to the man who would soon own their house and everything in it. Mrs. Bennet still kept to her room, but no longer silent. She would give monosyllabic replies to simple questions.

"Would you like more tea, Mama?"

"No."

"Is it too hot in here?"

"No."

"Would you like your wrapper?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth had yet to declare the news of her betrothal to Mr. Darcy. She wasn't sure if anyone would believe her even if she did tell someone.

Mr. Collins, when he first arrived, informed the Bennet family that due to circumstances he would be staying at Lucas Lodge. Charlotte was there now and had promised to visit later in the afternoon. As the Bennet girls sat in the parlor after tea, they were forced to listen to Collins' sermon on death and Heaven and the awards that await us there if we are valiant in the mortal flesh.

"Your Father's salvation is most likely at question at this very moment." He sighed, as if he were acquainted with the procedure himself. "We must pray for his soul." Collin's bowed his head and offered a lengthy prayer.

"Mr. Collins." Jane said as soon as the prayer was finished. "I must see to my Mother. I shall ask if she will be coming down for supper."

"I must see to Cook." Elizabeth said, exiting the room as quickly as she could.

Jane gave a knowing look to Elizabeth before she went up the stairs to her Mother. Elizabeth headed towards the back of the house where the kitchen was. They had informed the staff that after the end of the Month they would most likely need to seek employment elsewhere. Jane had drawn up very nice letters of recommendation for each of them. Mr. and Mrs. Hill were hit hardest with the loss of Mr. Bennet. They had been with the Bennet's since their marriage and thought of themselves as part of the family.

"What can I do ye for?" Mrs. Hill asked Elizabeth.

"I wanted to speak with Cook about the meal tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Collins will be joining us, so there will need to be more soup. We might as well kill the pig for this Sunday's dinner as well."

"I shall inform Cook as soon as she returns."

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked looking around at the empty kitchen.

Hill looked uncomfortable. "Cook and the rest are in town, looking at notices."

"Ah, well, I hope you may all find good positions."

"Thank ye, Miss."

Jane entered the kitchen then with a tray of tea things, the cakes and sandwiches barely touched. Hill immediately got up and took the tray from Jane.

"How is Mama?" Elizabeth asked as they both left the kitchen.

"I believe she is doing better. She has said she'd like Molly sent up later to dress her hair and help her dress. She intends to join us for supper."

"I am glad." Elizabeth felt relieved. They needed to discuss where they were all to go when Collins decided to take over the house. "Have you thought about where we should all go?"

Jane looked into Elizabeth's eyes. "I fear we may have to be separated. Aunt Phillips will undoubtedly take Mama and perhaps one of us, but she cannot take all five girls. Aunt and Uncle Gardner might be able to take one or two of us to help with the children. I do not know where the rest of us shall go. If only…"

"If only what?" Elizabeth asked, then she realized. "If only Bingley had proposed? Or if I had accepted Collins?"

"No, Lizzy, not at all!" Jane said vehemently. "I do not hinge our hopes on the proposal of Bingley. I would not have you sacrifice yourself in marriage either. If one of us had to make that choice, it should fall to me. I am the eldest."

"Jane, what if a man of means were to propose to you? Would you marry him even if you did not love him?"

"To save the family?" Elizabeth nodded her head. "I do not know. It is hard to know what one would do in circumstances that would probably never present themselves."

Elizabeth was about to explain her situation to Jane when Lydia came running into the hall.

"I cannot stand to be one more minute with that man." She declared. "Kitty and I are going into town. Perhaps the officers will be about."

That evening at supper Mr. Collins was seated at one end of the table, with Charlotte at the opposite. Charlotte insisted Mrs. Bennet take the seat herself, but the Lady was adamant.

"It is no longer my table, but yours." She said, sitting at the right hand side of Mr. Collins.

"Excellent meal." Mr. Collins stated as he tore into meat dish. "I hope it pleases you, Mrs. Bennet, that Mr. and Mrs. Hill shall not need to look for a situation. I have asked them to stay on."

Mrs. Bennet's lips pursed.

"That is very kind of you, sir." Jane said. Mr. Collins smiled.

"We would have asked the other staff, but they seemed to have already found employment elsewhere." Charlotte said.

"Of course we shall not be here year long." Collins said. "I shall still have my duties in Huntsford, but during the warmer months it will be nice to get away. It shall make a fine retirement."

"And so close to Lucas Lodge." Jane added.

"Yes, Charlotte of course will find that comforting once the children arrive."

"As long as one of them is male." Mrs. Bennet put in.

There was silence.

"Yes, the entailment is still in effect." Collins said.

Mrs. Bennet began laughing. "'Do not worry' Mr. Bennet always said, 'We shall have a boy the next time.' Well, so much for worrying."

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "I suppose you shall continue the sheep herding?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." Mr. Collins said. "I had a chance last time I was here to look over the books, and I think given the proper attention, the sheep shall bring in a nice profit."

"Mr. Bennet always preferred his books to sheep. Many was the time he was supposed to be out with Hill taking inventory, or during the lambing season, but Mr. Bennet was in his study, reading this book or that. I tried reading one once, when we first married. I wanted to share his passion, but I couldn't understand one word I read. He thought it tedious to explain it to me, so I left it at that and spent my time raising my children…all girls."

The table fell under an enduring silence, afraid the next sentence would bring on another short speech from Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth found it refreshing. She preferred her Mother talking, than silently staring at the wall.

After supper the group retired to the front drawing room. Mrs. Bennet retired to her room, and Elizabeth was speaking with Charlotte when Mrs. Hill entered the room with a letter in hand.

"For you, Miss Elizabeth." Hill said, handing her the letter.

Elizabeth looked at it, and turned white. "Please, excuse me." She went from the room as quickly as she could and up to her own room. In the fading light from the window she read its contents.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_ I have heard the news of your Father's death. I am deeply sorry for your loss and wish I could be there to comfort you in your time of grief. I did not know your Father well, but heard nothing but praise from those who did._

_ I left Huntsford just as Mr. and Mrs. Collins were leaving for Longbourne. I am in London, finishing the details of our betrothal. I will not have the paper announce anything until I speak with you in person. I shall be leaving shortly and hope to be there within the week. Please know that you are always in my thoughts and prayers._

_ Your loving Servant,_

_ F. Darcy._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lizzy?" Jane's concerned voice startled Elizabeth. She quickly folded the letter. "Are you well?"

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth tried desperately to hide her feelings. She felt as if she were caught somewhere between a dream and reality. Was it truly possible that Mr. Darcy would be arriving here within days? What would everyone think of her? Of him?

"I do not believe you." Jane looked Elizabeth over. "What was in the letter?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence."

Before Elizabeth could back away Jane snatched the letter out of her hand and began to read it. Try as she might, Elizabeth just couldn't get it back in time before Jane had read everything she needed.

"Oh, Lizzy, what have you done?"

"I do not know." Tears began to well within her eyes as Jane escorted her to her room, sat her on the bed and demanded to be told everything. Haltingly, the tale of her betrothal was made known.

"And he is coming here?" Jane re-read the letter, trying to find something in it that would imply this was some misunderstanding. "Lizzy, are you really going to marry him?"

Sniffing while wiping away the tears, Elizabeth said, "I must. I already promised him and the preparations are already being carried out."

"Oh Lizzy, your rashness has gotten you into trouble before, but nothing like this. How can you marry someone for whom you have no feelings for?"

"Oh, feelings for him I do have. Very passionate ones." Elizabeth, in telling her tale, did not mention the information she had received from the Colonel. It would break her sister's heart to know Mr. Darcy was the man who stood between her and Mr. Bingley, though Elizabeth did feel Caroline played a role as well.

"I'm sure you can tell him you were under stress when giving your answer. He will not fault you for it if he truly loves you."

"No, Jane, I will not." Elizabeth clenched her fists at the memory of first discovering Mr. Darcy's duplicity. It was that anger that drove her to accept his offer in the first place. She would bring torment into his life, she vowed. "Besides, when we are married you may all come to live with me. We shall have plenty of room for everyone."

Try as she might, Jane was unsuccessful in her endeavor to persuade Elizabeth to reconsider her betrothal to Mr. Darcy. To prove that Elizabeth was adamant, she went directly to her Mother's room to present the letter and the news.

"Mama, I have some news for you." Mrs. Bennet looked up at her least favorite daughter with contempt.

"And what news can you bring me, then? Have you suddenly found a fortune?"

"In a manner of speaking." Elizabeth laughed, Jane looked displeased at the little joke and poked Elizabeth to continue. She handed her Mother the letter and bade her read it.

"I do not understand." Mrs. Bennet held the letter up in the air.

"While I was away in Huntsford Mr. Darcy arrived to visit his Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. We spent quite a deal of time together, and the day I left he proposed and I accepted."

Mrs. Bennet looked surprised, confused, then elated. "My dear Lizzy, is this true? What a way to play with a Mother's heart if you are fibbing. Well, come here and give your Mama a hug."

Elizabeth welcomed the embrace of her Mother readily. "He shall be arriving within the next few days and I wanted to tell you. I hope we can make him welcome."

"Oh, my dear, of course, of course!" Mrs. Bennet was up and running around her room, cataloging all the necessities of a marriage to a man such as Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth would need to be fitted right away for a trousseau and wedding gown. Announcements would need to be sent out.

"Mama, please, calm down." Elizabeth and Jane tried to sit their Mother back down. "You must realize if we are to marry soon it cannot be a grand affair. We are still in mourning, and nothing grand would do at all. A simple ceremony will be fine."

Mrs. Bennet snorted, "Fine indeed. Fine enough for a Collins, perhaps, but not a Darcy. I'm sure the very rich are not shackled down to such notions. Besides, you are getting married, not I."

Jane and Elizabeth left their Mother in euphoric state, returning to the parlor just as the Collins' were giving their farewells.

"Before you go," Jane stopped them. "Elizabeth has some happy news."

Elizabeth looked daggers at Jane. She had hoped second hand accounts would reach the Collins', seeing as how Elizabeth berated Charlotte not too long ago on marrying for security.

"And what news does our cousin wish to tell us?" Collins asked.

"Mr. Darcy and I are to be married." Elizabeth almost laughed at loud, it seemed such an absurd thing to say. Mr. Collins looked perplexed while Charlotte eyed Elizabeth knowingly. Pieces to a puzzle were beginning to form in that lady's mind, but she reserved her questions for a time when the two of them could be alone.

"Congratulations, my dearest cousin." Mr. Collins simpered. "I'm sure you will partake of the same felicity as I have."

"Yes, Lizzy, I am very happy for you." Charlotte said, then walked with her husband out to their waiting carriage.

"Oh, Lizzy, what a lark!" Lydia laughed. "I wish I had thought of something like that to say."

"It is no lark, Lydia." Elizabeth said.

"You are going to marry Mr. Darcy? That pompous man who was here with the Bingley's?" Kitty asked, bewildered.

"Do not speak of him like that." Jane admonished.

"Yes, the very same." Elizabeth smiled. "The very same."

"Oh, then we are all saved!" Lydia clapped her hands together and jumped. "And to think I was…well, never mind."

Elizabeth eyed Lydia but before she could ask any questions, she herself was peppered with questions from her sisters of how he proposed, what she said in return, etc…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their Father was buried in the church cemetery, next to two small graves that had been dug years ago by the man who now lay beside them. It seemed as if the family had finally closed a chapter in their lives and without further ado started a new one. The friends of the Bennet's were shocked at first in learning Elizabeth Bennet was to marry Mr. Darcy. It seemed a little too convenient for the near destitute family that such a proposal would come at such a time. Many wondered if Elizabeth had managed to compromise Mr. Darcy in some way, or if she were telling tales.

"I do not care what they say." Elizabeth told Lydia one morning as she was arranging a vase of flowers on a side table. "Let the gossips have something to talk about."

"But Lizzy, they are saying you are somehow forcing him into matrimony, that you crept into his room one night-"

"Lydia!" Jane shouted as she turned around the corner. "Do not repeat such filthy rumors! Now go make yourself useful and repair that tablecloth."

Lydia left the room, leaving Jane and Elizabeth alone.

"More condolences?" Elizabeth asked, seeing a few letters in Jane's hand. After the announcement of their Father's passing letters from people the sisters didn't even know began pouring in, people even their Mother did not know.

"Yes, I never knew Father had made so many acquaintances in his lifetime. Most of them are from friends of his youth."

"Where is Mother?"

"She is visiting with Aunt Phillips. Kitty and Mary went with her. She vows she cannot venture outside of the house without one or two of her daughters."

Elizabeth knew that it was mainly her Mother that had delivered the news of her upcoming nuptials to Mr. Darcy. The family did not go out in society, so under the guise of fellowship many people came to the house with baked goods, jams and other such comforting foods and somehow managed to bring up the subject of Mr. Darcy, or marriages, in order to get confirmation of the match. Mr. Collins was a regular visitor to the house acting as patriarch of the family, receiving such gifts as were brought.

"My dear cousin," he would start. "I would be more than happy to act as chaperone while Mr. Darcy visits until you are married. It would be unseemly for a young woman to be courted by a gentlemen without a male presence in the house." By all accounts Elizabeth knew he was right.

As the days wore on, Elizabeth knew Mr. Darcy would arrive soon and claim her hand. Against her wishes, she had been fitted in town for a new gown. She had told her Mother her best dress, which was made only last year, would serve as a fine gown, but Mrs. Bennet wouldn't hear of her daughter getting married to Mr. Darcy, a man with £10,000 a year, in an old dress. Her Mother was dissuaded from purchasing an entirely new wardrobe by Jane and herself, but the woman greatly lamented her daughter starting out her married life with only one new gown.

"There, does that not look well?" Elizabeth asked, finishing with the flowers.

Jane was about to reply, when the sound of a carriage rolling up to the house stopped her. Elizabeth's heart stopped, then began again with a fury. It was Mr. Darcy and life as she knew it was coming to an end.

Without thinking Elizabeth glanced down at her dress, making sure nothing was amiss. She quickly went to the mirror to make sure her hair was decent, then with Jane went to the parlor where Lydia was looking out the window, the unfinished table cloth, along with a bowl of nuts, sat on the sofa.

"What a fine carriage," Lydia said as the girls entered.

"Is Mr. Darcy out yet?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth sat in the chair by the fire, feeling her nerves getting out of hand. She wanted to be doing something, anything, but felt as if she would drop anything she put into her hands.

"It is an old woman." Lydia finally said.

Jumping out of the chair, Elizabeth nearly ran to the window to look out, just in time to see the all too familiar form of Lady Catherine de Bourgh walking towards the front door.

"Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Mr. Darcy's Aunt?" Jane asked.

A loud racket could be heard down the hall, and the girls quickly took their spots, Elizabeth by the fire, Jane and Lydia on the sofa, with Lydia pretending to work on the table cloth, which was spread over the bowl of nuts, hiding it from view.

The door swung open and as Hill announced her Ladyship, said woman rushed into the room in a grand flurry. The girls stood and curtsied.

"Welcome, your Ladyship, to our home." Elizabeth said. "These are my sisters, Jane and Lydia. My Mother and two other sisters are in town, visiting-"

"I do not care to know where your Mother is!" Lady Catherine said, holding her hand up to stop Elizabeth. She looked from Jane, to Lydia, then around the room, as if appraising it and finding it wanting. "I noticed a small wooded area by the lane. I would speak with you in private there."

Elizabeth, still confused at the unexpected visit, followed her ladyship through the hall and out of the house. She glanced at the parlor window where she could see Lydia peeking out. Lady Catherine walked quickly for a lady of her age, and before long they had reached the copse of trees bordering the lane.

"You must have divined the reason for my visit," Lady Catherine said.

"I suspect it has something to do with my betrothal with your nephew, Mr. Darcy."

"Betrothal, in deed," Lady Catherine scoffed. "You must know the marriage will not take place. I do not know by what arts you used to entrap him, but as his Aunt, I will prevent this travesty from occurring."

Elizabeth's anger rose at the antagonistic way in which Lady Catherine spoke. "I did not entrap Mr. Darcy in any way, Lady Catherine. He offered me his hand and I accepted."

Lady Catherine glared at Elizabeth, as if trying to catch her in a lie. "A marriage between you and Darcy is unthinkable. To think of your lowly family walking the halls of Pemberly makes me shudder. Besides, he is engaged to my daughter."

Having heard of a supposed engagement between Darcy and Anne from Wickham long ago, Elizabeth did not act as surprised as lady Catherine had hoped she would.

"Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy did not tell me of any betrothal between himself and your daughter. I'm sure a detail like that would have come up in his proposal to me, unless he had planned on committing bigamy." Elizabeth smirked at the shocked look on Lady Catherine's face.

"Bigamy, indeed. The engagement between him and my daughter is rather unusual. When they were children it was decided between myself and his Mother, and I will not have a young trollop like you ruin it."

Elizabeth took a deep, calming breath, before saying, "Lady Catherine, if you wish you may ask your nephew yourself. As for me, I am finished with this interrogation, and will return to the house. Good day."

Walking as quickly in a dignified manner as she could, Elizabeth left Her Ladyship shouting at her back. As she neared the house she could hear Mr. Collins racing from the gate to where Lady Catherine stood, trying his best to calm her down.

"Lizzy, is everything alright?" Jane asked. "I sent Lydia to Lucas Lodge to get Mr. Collins. Oh, there he is."

"What an insufferable woman." Was all Elizabeth would say as she entered the house and went straight to her room, leaving Jane to pick up any pieces she left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mr. Bennet's study had been his sanctuary. Its windows faced south so that he might have as much of the sunlight to read by as he could in a day. The shelves along the walls were stacked with books and loose papers, just as he had left them. The desk, which was situated in front of the windows, had a couple of ledgers, one sprawled across the desk and a writing box open with pen and ink ready for their Master. A lounge chaise was in the corner where an unlit candelabrum sat upon a desk next to it. Mr. Bennet had been known to fall asleep while reading during the night.

Elizabeth saw all these things and felt the ache of missing her Father rise within her. Collins had mentioned during their last meal together that he meant to get his hands on the ledgers as soon as he could and get an exact accounting of the estate and all the moneys it could be expected to bring in per anum. This was her last chance to immerse herself with her Father's memories before it would be completely changed beyond recognition.

Walking towards the desk, she ran her hand over its smooth surface, rounding the corner, then seating herself in the chair. Opening the drawers she pawed through the papers until she found the miniature she had painted of her Father a few years ago. He had praised it to her and placed it on the desk, but Elizabeth, knowing her talent was lacking, asked him to get rid of it. Shortly after that incident she had found it in the drawer, and wondered why he had kept it.

"Oh, Father, what you must be thinking of me," she trailed off.

The incident with Lady Catherine had given her a headache and she stayed in her room the rest of the afternoon. During dinner Collins recounted how he managed to calm her Ladyship and convince her that she should stay until Mr. Darcy arrived and she could confront him about the matter. She sent to Rosings for a trunk and had taken up residence at Lucas Lodge.

Remembering how her Father had taken her side when Mr. Collins proposed and she refused, she wondered what he would have to say to her if he had lived. She had thought it beyond contempt to marry for anything other than love, and here she was, marrying for money. She had often thought about writing to Mr. Darcy and asking that their engagement be called off, but every time she did she pictured her family starving in the street.

Darkness began to creep into the room and Elizabeth knew she must rejoin the family. Standing she walked to the door, took one last look at the study, then closed it behind her, her Father's portrait still in her hands.

##

The day dawned bright and clear and Elizabeth awoke to her Mother's loud voice coming from her room down the hall.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, wake up!" Kitty burst into her room.

"Kitty, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up in bed.

"You will never guess! Mr. Bingley is back at Netherfield. Mr. Darcy is with him and a note has been delivered that they will be here shortly."

"Elizabeth!" Her Mother's shouting was much closer. "Get that girl dressed, they will be here. Oh, Jane, not that dress, that will never do. Kitty, leave Elizabeth to dress." Mrs. Bennet's head poked through the open doorway. "Lizzy, dear, Mr. Darcy shall be here this morning, please make haste in getting dressed." She left, pulling Kitty along with her.

From below stairs Elizabeth could hear Mary's ministrations on the piano as she slipped into her white muslin and began pulling her hair up into a simple twist. A few loose curls hung loose, shaping her face, and deeming herself ready went downstairs.

The kitchen table had the remnants of that morning's breakfast, but Elizabeth didn't feel hungry at all. In fact, she felt almost sick. Lydia and Kitty were seated with their Mother. Jane entered, looking as peeked as she felt, and sat without eating.

"Now you girls look lovely," their Mother said between chewing. "I of course will invite them to dine with us tonight. If you girls would like you may take the gentlemen into the garden."

"Mama, may Kitty and I go to town?" Lydia asked expectantly.

"Yes, yes, after the men get here."

The fact that Mr. Bingley had come back was not lost on Elizabeth. She knew it must have been Darcy that either put it into his head to return, or asked him to as a favor. Perhaps he intended to stay at Netherfield until they were married. _At least one good thing will come of this_, Elizabeth mused, eyeing Jane, who was pushing the food around her plate with her fork.

"Now hurry, girls, and eat some of this mint." She handed Elizabeth and Jane mint leaves. "Mary shall play piano and Kitty, dear, will you read to us? You have a lovely voice. Lydia, pray do not slouch."

Mrs. Bennet inspected her daughters as they sat in the parlor. Satisfied that each girl was sitting where and how she deemed appropriate, she herself sat between Jane and Elizabeth on the sofa. Kitty was seated by the fire reading from a book of poetry. Mrs. Bennet, from her seat could see out the window, and would occasionally glance that way. The only noise was Kitty's voice and the ticking of the hall clock. After a quarter hour, they heard horses' hooves on the gravel outside.

"They are here!" Mrs. Bennet squealed. Elizabeth looked out the window to see not two, but three horses. Once the men came closer into view, she noticed one was Mr. Collins, who looked very precariously perched atop his mount, and almost fell getting off.

"Now, girls, remain calm." Mrs. Bennet spread both hands out to the room, as if willing its occupants to obey her command.

Kitty continued to read as they heard the men knock at the door. Elizabeth could feel a sudden heat rise within her, spreading from her abdomen up to her chest and into her face. She desperately wished a blush hadn't come over her, and tried to calm herself.

The door opened and in stepped Mrs. Hill, "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Collins, Mum." She announced, then moved so each gentleman could pass through. The ladies arose and curtsied while the men bowed.

As Mrs. Bennet greeted the men, Elizabeth glanced up and watched Mr. Darcy walk across the room and stand beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his tan riding breeches and dark hessian boots. She dared not look up, but his presence was so great, she could practically feel him.

"I hope you had a pleasant journey." Mrs. Bennet was saying.

"We did." Mr. Bingley had taken the settee next to Jane and seemed to be unable to keep his eyes off of her. Elizabeth smiled as she watched Jane smile at the sound of his voice. "The roads were in good condition and the weather was fine."

The conversation of the weather, and the health of their mutual acquaintances over, Mrs. Bennet suggested a walking party out in the garden and afterwards some light refreshment. Everyone in the room stood, and Elizabeth felt Mr. Darcy behind her, hand at the small of her back guiding her down the hall to the entrance of the house. She didn't know why, but her body reacted in such a strange way at the feel of his warm hand in such an intimate part of her body.

"Allow me," said Darcy, as he helped put her bonnet on and shawl. As he tied the ribbon under her chin Elizabeth took this opportunity to scrutinize his face. He really was a handsome man, with wavy brown hair and dark eyes. Usually he looked as if he were passing by an unpleasant smell, but at this moment he looked as if he was a boy opening presents at Christmas.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said when he finished.

"Shall we?" Mr. Collins was standing at the opened door. Darcy's look of elation evaporated as he realized Collins intended to accompany them.

"Cousin," Elizabeth started, stepping forward. "I recall you wishing to go over my Father's ledgers. His office is open and at your disposal. My Uncle, Mr. Phillips, is in town and can answer any questions you might have, as he helped my Father with his accounting on numerous occasions."

Mr. Collins look of torn desires warred on his face. He finally smiled, bowed and said, "Yes, thank you cousin Elizabeth. I believe I shall peruse the ledgers."

Mr. Darcy looked down at Elizabeth with admiration, causing her to blush. Jane and Bingley walked out the door, arm in arm. Mr. Darcy offered her his arm, and with a slight hesitation, took it.

It was a fine day, as had been discussed at length. A few wispy clouds were floating in the sea of blue above. A slight breeze carried with it the scent of blooming flowers and rustled the leaves in the trees. Jane and Bingley walked along the path ahead of them, seeming to be deep in conversation, whereas Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were silent.

"I am sorry for your loss, Elizabeth, and wish I could have been here to console you." Mr. Darcy finally broke the silence. "I understand you and your Father had a special relationship."

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. "Papa always teased that I was his favorite and most sensible daughter. We always made each other laugh."

"Then I wish I could have known him better."

They continued their walking of the gardens, and out into an open meadow. Jane and Bingley had sat on a bench beneath the shade of a mighty oak. They entered the wooded area that Elizabeth had had her unpleasant encounter with Lady Catherine.

"I had a visit from your Aunt." Elizabeth said and looked up to see his reaction.

Mr. Darcy pursed his lips, as if remembering something unpleasant. "I am sorry for any bad behavior on her part. She is a lady used to always getting her way and unable to handle a situation in which she has no control. I hope you do not hold it against me."

Elizabeth laughed, "I was a little upset by her manner towards me, but on later reflection I realized she was trying to protect you and your interests." Elizabeth fell silent. Lady Catherine was perhaps the only one who knew her true motives.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Darcy said, stopping to sit her down on a bench out of sight of the house and Jane and Bingley. "I wrote my sister about you and ask that she join me at Netherfield. I would love for you to meet with her. She has expressed a great interest in meeting you."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands, "That would be fine."

Mr. Darcy took her hands in his, and ran his thumbs over the smooth surface of her knuckles, then brought them up to his mouth and placed light, feathery kisses where his thumbs previously caressed. Turning them over he placed one kiss on each of her palms, then held one hand up to his face so she could feel the hard line of his jaw.

Elizabeth's heart began to beat wildly at his ministrations. Never before had a man created such heat within her with so simple an act. Each kiss seemed to burn her skin, sending waves of heat pulsing throughout her body. She had once thought Darcy austere and an impenetrable force, but looking at him now he seemed so vulnerable.

Fighting the feeling to extend her hand into his hair, to feel its texture, she slowly slipped her hand out of his grasp and laid it firmly in her lap. He may have redeemed himself with regards to Bingley and Jane, but he still disinherited Wickham. She could not forget her true reason in marrying this man.

"I am sorry," Darcy said. "It is difficult for me to be so near you, and not touch you. Perhaps we better return to the house."

Mr. Darcy stood and extended his hand to help Elizabeth up. She took his hand, and together they walked back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh, if only your Father were still alive!" Mrs. Bennet lamented at the dinner table that night.

Upon returning to the house there was a small table set with tea and some cakes and sandwiches. Collins had joined them, and Mary was in deep conversation with Bingley, who looked too polite to stop while Jane looked on them fondly. Collins was simpering to Darcy, asking advice on how to handle estates from a distance. His cool façade was back in place, and only when he glanced at Elizabeth did a bit of the little boy show through.

"For him to know that two of his daughters will be soon taken care of—"

"Mama, Mr. Bingley has not made any offer to me." Jane protested.

"On that matter, my cousin Jane, Mr. Bingley did speak with me." Mr. Collins wiped his mouth with the edge of the tablecloth.

Charlotte had rejoined the family and they were all seated at the dinner table, Kitty and Lydia oblivious to any conversation but their own. "Mr. Bingley looked uncomfortable at the time, but asked if I was considered the head of this household. I told him in regards to the family, yes, I could be considered the head. He has asked for a private meeting tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other, a small blush splayed across Jane's cheeks.

"Oh, there it is, then! What a happy day it shall be."

That night Elizabeth crept into Jane's bedroom and began brushing her long, flaxen hair. Jane could see her sister in the mirrors reflection, smiling as if knowing a secret.

"What are you smiling at, Lizzy?" Jane asked, knowingly.

"Oh, only that you shall soon have everything your heart desires." After brushing the hair she braided it. "Will Bingley brush your hair, do you think, before bed?"

"Oh, Lizzy, don't talk such nonsense." Jane playfully pushed her as she stood up.

"What do you think it's like? On a couples wedding night?"

Jane swallowed hard, clutching her pillow close to her chest as she sat on her bed. Elizabeth sat opposite her, wringing her hands.

"I've been told it's a sort of Holy Communion, a sharing of souls." Jane finally offered.

Elizabeth about rolled her eyes. "I've no use for metaphors! I cannot prepare myself for what is to come unless I know."

"Lizzy, our husbands will show us what to do, we needn't worry."

The thought that Darcy had performed the act before with another woman sent a wave of jealousy through Elizabeth. It was true that men were not held to the same standard as women when it came to desires of the flesh. Women were expected to be virtuous and clean on their wedding nights. Men were almost expected to be well versed in the art of love.

"Have you asked Mama?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I believe she will come to us each in turn." Seeing the look of concern on her sister's face, Jane tried to console her. "Do you remember Mrs. Drake?"

"The Miller's daughter?" Elizabeth knew Mary Owens, the girl who married Mr. Drake. They lived in the neighboring county, but when she was younger she lived with her Father at the mill.

"She and I were friends before she was married. A few weeks after her wedding she was visiting her Father and we happened upon each other in the lane. We took a stroll by the stream and talked. She told me what it was like."

Elizabeth's interest perked up at this, and she leaned forward. "Well?" She prodded.

Jane looked uncomfortable and unwilling to share. "Do you remember when we were younger and we snuck into Mother's room and pulled out her stockings? Do you remember the book we found?"

Elizabeth did remember, but vaguely. They were both very young and Mrs. Bennet was pregnant with Lydia. The book in question was strange, filled with pictures of naked men and women. Elizabeth was just beginning to read, but some of the words were beyond her. The pictures were strange also.

"It is like those pictures. A man and woman undress and lay together in bed. He has a member that hangs between his legs that hardens when aroused and he places it inside the woman. That is what Mrs. Drake told me. It hurts at first, but after a while it doesn't anymore."

If Jane thought her confidence would sooth Elizabeth, it had the opposite effect. Now she was more worried about what was to come than ever. The thought of undressing in front of Mr. Darcy created such odd sensations within her.

Jane bade Elizabeth goodnight and Elizabeth walked from her sister's room to her own. She sat in front of her own mirror and began brushing her long, dark tresses. Her night gown had come undone at the top and part of her upper chest could be seen. Slowly Elizabeth pulled down the fabric, exposing more skin. Memories of Mr. Darcy's kisses came suddenly to her as she dazedly kept pulling the fabric down until her breasts were exposed. Closing her eyes she imagined what it would feel like if Darcy kissed her neck and all the way down to each breast. Startled, she opened her eyes. Unconsciously she had begun to stroke her breast and play with her erect nipples. Her blood was flowing and hot, pulsing in certain areas.

Feeling ashamed she quickly pulled her night gown up and tied the ribbon. Without looking in the mirror she blew out the candle, then rushed into bed.

Elizabeth had awoken early the next morning. She dressed quickly then went down to the kitchen in order to eat a simple slice of bread with butter, so that she could get out of the house and take a stroll alone. She had much to think about.

The morning dew sparkled on the grass as the sun rose higher into the sky. Bird calls were all around, and in the fields men were tending their crops. On the outer edge of the Bennet farms ran a stream. A little pool was further in the brush and was frequented by the neighborhood children during the hot summer days, but on a cool crisp morning like this Elizabeth was sure to be alone.

Sitting on a boulder with her back to a tall tree, Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the sounds of nature wash over her. The stream rushing passed, jumping over rocks mingled with birds hopping from branch to branch and twittering at each other was just what she needed. Away from the house and all her obligations, she could feel relaxed enough to reanalyze her choices.

Her reasons for marrying Mr. Darcy were purely mercenary. She wanted to make him suffer and financially take care of her family at the same time. With Jane marrying Mr. Bingley, she needn't worry about the latter. As to the former, confusing emotions within her seemed to make her anger dissipate whenever the thought of torturing Mr. Darcy came up.

Mr. Darcy, against his Father's wishes, disinherited Mr. Wickham, driving him into the Army where he could make a living. Aside from his arrogance, she couldn't believe this of Mr. Darcy. Would a man, susceptible to censure from society, willingly do such an act? Of course if no one but the family knew the contents of the will, who was there to dispute the action? Mr. Wickham was the other party who could bring to light such a thing, but explained he didn't want to cast a dark shadow on the Darcy name. But once Mr. Darcy had left the county, he had no qualms about spreading the story to anyone who would hear it.

"I must find the truth." Elizabeth stood, resolute. It couldn't be past 10:00, and the men were expected to arrive soon, Mr. Bingley to converse with Mr. Collins, and Mr. Darcy to finalize their own engagement.

"Lizzy, we must go to town for the final fitting of your dress. Ms. Sommers is nearly finished, and I am told there is some fine lace at the milliners that we can have Ms. Sommers embellish the gown with." Elizabeth had hardly stepped foot inside the house when Mrs. Bennet grabbed her arm, plopped her bonnet on top of her head, and escorted her out of the house. "Jane, you must come too, to be measured!"

"I want to go, Mama!" Lydia called from the house.

"No, my dear, you must stay. My nerves cannot take much more than looking after two daughters in town."

Elizabeth looked back to see a pouting Lydia stomp her foot, then storm back into the house.

"Has Mr. Bingley arrived?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not yet, but Mr. Collins and Charlotte are in the house."

Mrs. Bennet walked between her daughters, trying to keep a steady pace. Soon they arrived in town and while Elizabeth was getting her final fitting done, Jane and Mrs. Bennet were looking at fabrics for Jane's own wedding gown.

"I think that shall do it!" Ms. Sommers said, helping Lizzy back into her dress.

"Oh, Ms. Sommers, I heard that there is some new lace next door. I'll pop over there with Lizzy while you measure Jane."

The store next door had a box of new lace out front. While Mrs. Bennet pawed through the reds, and golds and yellows, Elizabeth looked out the window and noticed a group of Officers across the road.

"Mama, I'll be right back." Elizabeth said, then quickly went out the door before Mrs. Bennet could protest.

Placing her hand on her bonnet so it wouldn't fly off, Elizabeth ran across the street, by passing anything left by horses. She made it to the men just as they seemed to be heading off. Wickham was not in the group, but she noticed Mr. Denny.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth called to him. He stopped, disengaged himself from the others, and bowed to her.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth? How may I help you?"

"Do you happen to know where Mr. Wickham is?" She asked.

Denny smiled, "Mr. Wickham is, uh, indisposed at the moment."

"He is still sleeping?"

"Yes, we had a rough night last night and he is sleeping off the affects."

"Oh, well, if you see him can you let him know I would like a word with him?"

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth." Denny bowed once again, then headed in the direction his companions had walked.

Elizabeth walked back across the street as her Mother was walking out the door, a parcel in her hand.

"I have the perfect lace, quick, let us go."

Jane had been measured, and Mrs. Bennet dropped off the lace. Ms. Sommers said the dress would be ready by the end of the week and at that time Jane could come in for her final fitting.

Elizabeth felt as if her world were crushing in on her. She had an odd feeling that something life altering was about to happen, but that it wasn't the wedding. She had to reconcile the matter soon.

**AN: ack, I almost lost this chapter as I was copying it. Thank goodness of "undo" button.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mr. Bingley and Jane Bennet were engaged! After speaking with Mr. Collins and Mrs. Bennet they both agreed that the match could go through. Mr. Darcy was present also, and suggested a date four weeks from then that they could wed both Elizabeth and Jane, making it a double wedding. When presented to the girls Jane nearly cried for joy, forgot herself in company, and gave Mr. Bingley a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Would that be well with you?" Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth, taking her small hand within his two larger ones, once again caressing the sensitive part of her wrist with his thumb.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, of course."

The look of pure joy washed over Mr. Darcy's face and Elizabeth started to feel like the villain in one of her sisters' romance novels.

"May we take a stroll in the garden?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, and after informing her Mother where they were going, she followed Mr. Darcy outside and to the garden. He sat her in the bench, himself seated beside her.

"I cannot express to you how I feel. You have made me the happiest man by agreeing to become my wife. I have difficulty in expressing my feelings, and even now the words seem to elude me. You must know I love you." He pulled out a box from his jacket, and opened the velvet lined lid. "When my parents were married my Father had this ring made for my Mother. A year later he had a necklace and ear bobs designed to match, but my Mother wore this ring every day of her married life. I would like you to wear it now."

As Mr. Darcy placed upon her finger the diamond ring, Elizabeth began to cry.

"My dear, are you quite well?" Darcy lifted her chin so that he could see her face.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy—"

"Please, call me Will."

"Will, I do not know if I can do this. I just don't know…"

Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth while stroking her back.

"Dearest, if it is too soon we can push the date back. Of course if I had my way we'd be married tonight." A deep chuckle emanated from his throat, which sent a tingling sensation down Elizabeth's spine. "Would you like the date moved?" He pulled away so that he could see her face again.

"Please, may I have some time to think?"

"Of course, my love." Will pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began wiping away Elizabeth's tears. "There now, shall we return?"

Who was this man? Elizabeth questioned herself as she watched him and Bingley leave. This was not the stern, austere Mr. Darcy from last year. Could it be possible he was a caring man? A man with passions and needs? A man who could love so fully he was willing to throw all caution and sense of familial duty to the wind in order that he may marry the woman least suited for him?

It was imperative she speak to Wickham, and at once.

The Bennet's were invited to Netherfield that evening for dinner, and most greatly anticipating the coming evening. Mrs. Bennet declared she would spend the afternoon resting, so the girls thought an excursion into town was in order.

"Your marriages are the only thing anyone's ever talking about!" Lydia said as she skipped down the road.

"Repeating gossip is unseemly in a young lady." Mary admonished

Lydia stuck her tongue out at Mary, then continued to skip. "I declare there's not one Officer who is not looking forward to the day. All the dancing and dining they'll be doing, what a time we shall all have!"

"I'm going to make over my green muslin." Kitty announced.

"I shall wear the pink flowered one that I had newly made before the winter. There won't be an Officer who could refuse to stand up with me."

"Which dress will you wear, Mary?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, who cares what Mary wears?" Lydia said. "She has no fashion."

"Lydia, be nice." Jane said.

"Oh, look, Maria!" Lydia yelled out Maria's name as she came into view. Maria and her Mother were walking down the road and Lydia ran after her, trailed by Kitty.

"I am going to the book shop." Mary said, then headed in that direction.

"I have a letter to post, will you come?" Jane asked.

"No, I need to do something."

Elizabeth found herself alone and started walking in the direction of the Inn the Officers were staying in. As she approached she could see a young girl carrying a pail of water into the building.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth stopped her. "Could you see if Mr. Wickham is in and tell him Elizabeth Bennet would like a word?"

"Yes, Miss." The girl went inside and five minutes later Mr. Wickham came out, looking questioningly at her.

"You wanted to speak with me?" He asked, running his fingers through his air and looking quite uncomfortable. He did not have his uniform on, and his shirt was un-tucked.

"If you are not well, I can come back." Elizabeth indicated she was about to leave when Wickham held her back.

He looked down the street both ways, then ushered her into the building. "I was not feeling well earlier and was told to stay in bed, but I am better now, after seeing your pretty face. There is a room we can talk in, it's quite private."

Wickham led Elizabeth down the hall to the back of the establishment and entered a small room with a table and chairs. The window's curtains were pulled back, letting in the afternoon sun. Wickham pulled a chair out for Elizabeth, and she sat down. Wickham sat beside her in another chair.

"I have heard of your engagement." Wickham started. "I was surprised."

Elizabeth felt ashamed, "It is not…that is…"

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, I am not here to judge. I know all too well what it is like looking into the future and seeing a gaping hole with only one man who can alleviate your worries. In both our cases it is the same man, am I right?"

Elizabeth felt shame and wished she could just leave, but knew she needed to explain herself better.

"He loves me." Elizabeth said, pulling at her gloves and twisting them in her hands. Wickham couldn't help notice the diamond ring on her finger. "When he asked me to marry him it was right after I read the letter from home informing me my Father was dying. I acted without thinking."

Mr. Wickham's ears pricked at the knowledge that Mr. Darcy loved her. Elizabeth Bennet had many charms and assets that most men in the regiment admired, indeed, if she had even 2,000 to her name Wickham would have been tempted to propose to her himself. But he supposed only a man desperately in love with the wench, or one with money himself could afford such a choice. Apparently a man who had both love for her and money did choose her. But the thought of that love between the two of them was something he could work with.

"What are you going to do?" Wickham asked, eager to know.

"I wanted to ask you something, about when he refused you the living."

Wickham sat up straighter and searched her features for any sign that she knew the truth. Had Darcy told her? No, if he had she would not be here today, confiding in her. He was safe in that regard.

"Anything, dear Elizabeth." Wickham placed his hands on top of hers trying to calm them.

"I have gotten to know Mr. Darcy and seen a side of him that I didn't know existed. He has a caring side when he is with me and when he speaks of his family. Is it possible there was some misunderstanding between the two of you? Something perhaps that I could rectify?"

These were dangerous waters and Wickham knew he had to tread carefully. Just the right amount of truth would suffice for now, until he could come up with a better plan.

"I did leave out a part of my tale. I did not wish your innocent ears to hear it." Wickham sighed, as if ready to unburden himself of a great load. "While at school I had a youthful indiscretion that Darcy discovered. I thought he had forgiven me when he did not mention it to his Father, but when I was denied the living, and his sisters hand in marriage I knew he thought I was a disgrace. God only knows how many days I repented of that one act, wished I could take it back and build myself up a more righteous man, perhaps helping other young men while serving in the church. As you know, he refused me."

Elizabeth did not know how to react at first. Hadn't' she just last night mused on societies notions of propriety when it came to men and women? Men could have their youthful follies and still turn out fine gentlemen. Wickham seemed to be holding his breath while waiting for a response.

"Does he think everyone must be perfectly upright their entire life?" Elizabeth finally said. "Mr. Wickham, I swear when we are married I will have him reinstate you. Even talk to him about letting you court Georgianna. Perhaps she has changed."

"No, Elizabeth, please don't bring up the past. I fear it will only lessen his esteem of you. Besides, I have been courting another young lady in town and she seems to reciprocate my feelings. She is blessed with a small inheritance that we may live comfortably together. Do not worry yourself about me, please." Lizzy had heard from Lydia of Miss King and her 10,000.

Elizabeth smiled, squeezed his hands in hers, and thanked him for the audience he had given her. Wickham escorted Elizabeth out the hotel and watched as Elizabeth walked away. Indeed, he could feel the yearning for her strengthen, especially knowing that Darcy would soon have her. If his courtship of Miss King fell through, he could see how getting at Darcy's money again through Elizabeth just might work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do you forgive me, Bingley?" Darcy asked as he stood by the fire, brandy in hand.

Charles Bingley was seated in the chair opposite the fire place, staring at the dancing flames. "You are telling me Jane was in London that entire time?"

"Not quite the entire time, but in London she was."

Slowly, Bingley looked up at Darcy. "What right did you have in keeping that from me? You knew how I felt about her."

"I thought it was a passing fancy, nothing more. I am sorry for keeping that information from you. I thought I was being a good friend."

"Did Caroline know?"

Darcy had hoped he wouldn't have to implicate Bingley's sister, but he vowed he would never lie to his friend again. "We both felt it was in your best interests. Please do not lay any blame at Caroline's feet."

Bingley arose and began to pace the floor, "What was the purpose?"

Darcy explained himself as best he could. "When I realized I was in love with Elizabeth and what I was willing to do to have her as my wife, I understood the hypocrite I had become. How could I deny you a chance at happiness while I took it with both hands?"

"That is why you showed up in town? 'Bingley, what say you to installing ourselves in the country. No, no, no, Netherfield will do just fine.'" Bingley looked at Darcy with a wry smile.

"I did not know how your feelings in regards to Miss Bennet stood. I did not wish to play the match maker, only to redeem myself. I am sorry at my subterfuge."

Bingley stopped in front of Darcy, "I should punch you for this."

Darcy straightened, "What would the ladies think if I were to present myself with a black eye at the dinner table?"

Bingley laughed, clapped Darcy's shoulders and said, "Yes, yes, you are forgiven. Perhaps after years of marriage we shall both look back at this time and laugh at its absurdity."

Just then the butler knocked at the library door to announce the party from Longbourn had arrived. The men straightened their jackets and welcomed the Bennets and Collins' into the sitting room, the maids taking hats, gloves and jackets.

"I always thought this was the finest house in the neighborhood." Mrs. Bennet turned to look at the room's furnishings. "Never did I think my Jane would one day be its Mistress."

"Will any of your family be arriving for the wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, my Mother and Caroline will be arriving with Georgianna Darcy. Mrs. Hurst is indisposed at this time and cannot make the journey. They should be here late tomorrow."

After conversing for a few minutes the butler announced dinner was served, and the assembly moved into the dining room where they were seated and enjoyed the first course of soup. The meal passed pleasantly enough. Darcy tended to ignore the exclamations of his future in-laws by staring at Elizabeth. The way the candlelight softened her features was so exquisite. He could not believe in a few short weeks they would be husband and wife.

"I was wondering if you wished to go anywhere in particular for our wedding tour?" Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth, who was seated next to him.

Elizabeth nearly choked on the bite of pheasant before she grabbed a glass of wine to help it go down. She wiped her mouth with the napkin, then said, "I have not thought about it."

"I understand Bingley intends to take Jane on a tour of the Mediterranean. He found it quite romantic while there during his Cambridge days. Does that interest you?"

"I believe I shall leave those details to you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy slipped his hand beneath the table to rest it on her knee, "Please, call me Will."

Elizabeth blushed at the feel of his warm hand, looking up and down the table to make sure no one else knew what he was doing. "Yes, Will, that sounds fine. I should love to see Rome."

Darcy smiled, removed his hand, and continued eating. "You look lovely tonight, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Elizabeth tried to focus on the next course.

"And I expect grand babies before too long." Mrs. Bennet's voice carried across the table, only worsening Elizabeth's mood.

After dinner the women retired to the parlor, while the men retired to the study. Bingley, Darcy and Collins took a glass of brandy each.

"Mr. Collins, I understand that you now have possession of Longbourn, and out of your generosity have allowed the family to stay on until they can find suitable lodging?" Darcy asked, sniffing at a proffered cigar, then set it back down.

"Yes, I always believe that as a man of the church, it is my duty to help those, especially family—"

"Yes, how very kind of you. Mr. Bingley and I would like to propose an offer to you."

The day of Bingley's proposal to Jane, Darcy had a sit down with the man and explained their current predicament.

"Either you or I will have to house Mrs. Bennet." He let that sink in before he revealed his grand plan. "However, if we pool some money together, we may be able to rent Longbourn for the woman and her unwed daughters until she passes, or her daughters leave her for houses of their own. It cannot be more than five years, at which time we can reevaluate the plan."

The thought of sharing the same house with that overly verbose woman nearly made Charles cringe. Quickly he shook hands with Darcy, and they agreed to make the offer.

They explained their plan to Mr. Collins, how they would rent the house and leisure gardens for the remaining Bennet's for five years, during which Mr. Collins would keep the moneys from the estate, but treat the house itself as if it were Mrs. Bennet's. Collins thought a moment on this. He knew that with his duties in Kent, and his wife expecting their first child before the end of the year, they would be hard pressed to make the journey on a yearly basis. The house would legally be his, he would just be renting it out, like many gentlemen did.

Once a price was agreed upon, Mr. Collins agreed, and the men went into the parlor to share the good news.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, what conniving young son-in-laws I have! You have made a happy woman out of me!" She took each man in turn, and kissed them on their cheeks.

"Yes, well, we couldn't stand by and watch you worry about where to stay." Charles said, straightening his jacket.

Elizabeth eyed Darcy and saw a sly smile appear on his face for the briefest of moments. When he turned to her he resumed his cool façade. Mary was asked to play the piano forte while pockets of conversation erupted throughout the room.

"Why do you look at me so?" Darcy asked, as he and Elizabeth sat by the fire.

Elizabeth raised her chin in the air, "I think it was more than generosity that brought you and Mr. Bingley to renting out Longbourne for my Mother."

"Whatever would make you say that?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No on more than I knows how overbearing my Mother can be. However, such plans ensure her happiness, as well as everyone else's, although…"

"What is it?" Darcy looked concerned.

"I do not know how my sisters shall cope with just my Mother as their guardian. Lydia especially is so uncontrolled and wild."

"Your sister will be situated close by and can look in on them."

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "I believe you are right."

Looking around the room Elizabeth could see that everyone was happy and content. Jane's face was by far the happiest, seated next to Charles, listening to him speak. She seemed truly happy. Elizabeth looked at Darcy, his dark hair and eyes, his strong jaw and firm lips. Would she ever grow to love this man or would she merely be content?

"If you are truly worried, we can invite your sisters to stay with us. Perhaps they can learn something of deportment from my sister. They are all too old for school, so that won't do."

"No, I was not thinking of that now, I was merely pondering on the future."

"Elizabeth, your happiness is my number one priority. I would do anything for you."

Elizabeth instantly thought of Wickham and her conversation with him earlier in the day. He had asked her not to speak with Darcy about the past, and yet she could not let it pass. She was about to bring it up when Jane stepped over to interrupt.

"Lizzy, Mama is beginning to fall asleep. I believe we should return home."

Elizabeth looked regretfully at Darcy, then stood. They all gave their thanks to Mr. Bingley for such a fine evening, and collected their things to leave.

"My sister will arrive tomorrow. May we call on you then?" Darcy asked as he helped Elizabeth put her shawl on.

"Yes, of course." She said.

Raising her hands to his lips, Darcy kissed her gloved knuckles. "Goodnight, my dearest Elizabeth."

Wickahm cursed himself as he entered his room that night. He had wasted two weeks courting Mary King only to be thwarted by her Uncle. He knew he should have eloped with the chit before openly declaring his intentions.

"Damn that man!" Wickham kicked the bed post.

"Do not brutalize the furniture, Man!" Denny laughed.

Wickham glared at Denny, who only laughed the more. How could he stand it? Being in the Army, having to rise early and take orders? Wickham knew this was not the life he was meant to live. If only Old Mr. Darcy had not had an heir, then he'd be happily situated at Pemberly now, enjoying his nubile young wife.

Thinking of Georgianna put him in mind of Elizabeth and their meeting. How could he use that information to his advantage? Suddenly a plan came to him, a plan so brilliant he wondered at not having thought of it before.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Darcy arrived the next day at Longbourne with Georgianna and introduced his sister to his bride to be. Georgianna was fair of hair and complexion, and was very quiet, always deferring to her older brother when asked a question. They were in the garden, enjoying the open air, when Elizabeth asked if he would return to the house to fetch her blue shawl hanging by the door.

"There," Elizabeth said, once he was out of ear shot, "now we have some time alone."

Georgianna looked shocked at such duplicity. "You mean you do not need your shawl?"

Lizzy laughed, "That is the longest speech I heard you utter since meeting you."

Georgianna smiled, then looked down at her hands. Elizabeth was told by Wickham that she had grown proud, but Elizabeth could see she was anything but proud. She was a shy, young woman who was unsure of herself. Elizabeth needed to draw her out away from her brother.

"If we are to be sisters you must know all my faults, one of which is to using subterfuge when there is something I want, and at the moment I wish to speak with you alone and could not do so with Will hanging over us."

"He is very protective of me," Georgianna conceded, "but he is the best of brothers."

"I have no doubt of that. He talks of you constantly."

"What does he say?" Georgianna asked.

"He says you play piano forte quite well, and draw and water color."

"The praise of an older brother." Georgianna shrugged. "I have heard nothing but praises of you these past weeks. His letters are full of you that I asked if we might meet."

"I hope we shall become good friends." Elizabeth leaned over and squeezed her hand.

"My dear," Mr. Darcy came running back with a gray shawl. "I looked for a blue one but all I could find was this."

"Oh, that is alright. Thank you!" Elizabeth received the shawl and put it over her shoulders, while Georgianna tried to hide her giggling.

"Did I miss something?" Darcy asked, looking from one to the other.

They spoke of many things throughout the afternoon, Darcy and his sister trying to express to Elizabeth the beauties of Pemberly and avowing that one must experience it in order to know it. Elizabeth watched the interaction between Darcy and Georgianna. He was so attentive and caring it nearly melted her heart. Elizabeth hadn't thought of her plan to torment Darcy in quite a while, it took her breath away that evening when she remembered.

They were all to dine at Netherfield that evening again, sans the Collins'. Bingley's Mother was there along with Caroline. Elizabeth thought Charles looked remarkably like his Mother and determined Caroline must have inherited her strong features and large eyes from her Father.

"Miss Eliza." Caroline simpered when they first met. "I confess I knew of Darcy's intentions towards you from the start. How I teased him when he denied any attachment toward you in those days."

Caroline's conversations veered in this general direction the entire evening. She finally landed on the last night she was at Netherfield.

"I remember you looked so disappointed when a certain Officer did not show. Of course, you were quick to take up Mr. Darcy. Why settle for Wickham when you can have Darcy?"

Georgianna's head shot up at the sound of Wickham's name. She looked questioningly at her brother who sat across from her, and Elizabeth saw him shake his head ever so slightly. Wondering what that communication meant, she was grateful when Mrs. Bingley regaled the dinner party with stories of Charles when he was younger.

After supper Georgianna claimed a headache, and went directly to her room. The women gathered together and talked of trivial matters until the men joined them.

"Is Georgianna alright?" Elizabeth asked Darcy as he sat next to her.

"Yes, she is just fatigued from the journey."

"It is more than fatigue."

Mr. Darcy looked slightly uncomfortable, so Elizabeth dropped the subject for now.

"There are matrimonial matters which I must discuss with you, my dear. Your rooms at Pemberly and the house in London are to be directed to your liking. I thought before we took our trip we could visit each house in turn so that you may tell my workmen how you would like the rooms to look. While we are away they can be finished for when we return."

"That sounds fine," Elizabeth said, realizing he expected an answer from her.

"Good. I will be going to London in a day or two to make the final arrangements for our wedding. I believe Bingley will accompany me so that he may do the same. We shall make haste and return at the soonest moment. Georgianna expressed the desire to stay at Netherfield. May I ask you to look after her?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, of course I will."

Elizabeth and Georgianna were walking the grounds of Netherfield one bright afternoon shortly after Darcy and Bingley left. Caroline was inside with her Mother and Jane talking over wedding preparations.

"I must confess, Miss Elizabeth, that I envy you."

Elizabeth looked up in astonishment, "Envy me? Why ever for?"

"You are one of five sisters. I have always wanted a sister."

Smiling, Elizabeth took Georgianna's arm in her own. "You wouldn't mind all the noise? Younger sisters stealing your things?"

"No, of course not. We grew up in a very quiet atmosphere it was almost stifling."

"What was your childhood like?"

Georgianna paused as if to collect her memories. "I do not remember Mother, she died while giving birth to me. Father was very withdrawn. Will tells me Mother's death changed him. I grew up with governesses and nursery maids, and when old enough went away to school. I was at school when Father died, and all I had in the world was Will. He became almost like a Father to me."

"A very good one, by the sounds of it."

"Oh, yes, the best of brothers."

Elizabeth was beginning to get a clearer picture of the Darcys' childhoods. Perhaps that is why they are both almost shy in strange company. Neither had known the devotion of a Mother, or attention of a Father.

"Well, Georgianna, you shall soon have an entire pack of sisters, for my own sisters will wish to visit us at Pemberly."

Georgianna looked up at her in expectation.

That night over supper Lydia and Kitty could do nothing but complain about the Officers being moved to Brighton. It would happen by the end of the month, and then what will they all do with themselves?

"We shall all die of boredom!" Lydia declared.

"We managed to live before they arrived, I think we shall manage to live after they leave." Elizabeth said, not at all the sympathy Lydia had desired.

"I remember in my youth a certain young Officer and his dashing ways," Mrs. Bennet mused. "He was quite enamored with me, but, alas…"

Lydia and Kitty snuck glances at each other and giggled.

The rest of supper consisted of pouts from Lydia, Proverbs from Mary, and lamentations of the past from Mrs. Bennet.

"Charles tells me you and Mr. Darcy will tour the Mediterranean with us," Jane said later that night as Elizabeth brushed her hair.

"Yes," Elizabeth said absentmindedly.

"Is something the matter?" Jane turned, taking the brush from Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I do not know if I can go through with it."

Jane stood and lead Elizabeth to the edge of the bed and had her sit down.

"I do not love him, how can I marry him? I admit I said yes out of mercenary means, but I have found him to be a gentle brother and caring man, whatever his other faults. I do not think he deserves to be stuck in a loveless marriage."

"Lizzy," Jane took Elizabeth's hand in her own, "Do you feel nothing for Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth looked up into Jane's knowing eyes, "Are you insinuating that I have fallen in love?"

"Many marriages start without love and end in love. Some start with love and end without it." Was all Jane would say.

A silence pervaded the room before Jane said, "What will you do about it?"

"I don't know. I do not think he would be the kind of man to press charges if I backed out of the engagement. But I also don't think I can handle the look of torment on his face. I know he loves me, but…" She trailed off, unable to put into words her feelings and thoughts.

"Shall I tell you what I think?" Jane asked, then continued, "I think something has been planted within you. A small seed that if given encouragement and time will grow into something beautiful."

"You do not think I should call off the wedding?"

"No, I think you should allow yourself to open up to the possibility of a love between you and Mr. Darcy. I have seen the way you are around him, Lizzy, your eyes light up, your cheeks flush."

Lizzy could feel color rising to her cheeks at that moment. "You've noticed it?"

"Oh, yes."

The conversation with Jane gave Elizabeth something to think about as she lay in bed that night. Was she falling in love with Mr. Darcy? It was true she did not detest him as much as she had, but could that be grounds for marriage? Elizabeth would do what Jane suggested, and allow herself the possibility of a love between her and Darcy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The women at Netherfield spent much of their time in the company of the Bennets, particularly Miss Bennet and Elizabeth. They would have picnics out in the open, stroll through the fields and gardens of both houses, visit with their neighbors, and in the evenings, after supper, perform for each other while at the piano or singing or reading a book. Elizabeth was able to better know Miss Darcy and had become friends with the girl.

Four days passed in this manner at which time the gentlemen returned from town.

"We have got the licenses, the bans are set to be printed in the paper, and preparations for the honeymoon are underway." Bingley said, smiling at Jane. "Darcy and Elizabeth shall spend a night at Pemberly, then join us in town where a few days later we shall take a ship across the channel and down into Spain. Unfortunately, a trip through France is entirely out of the question."

"I do not care where we go, as long as we are together." Jane placed her hand within Bingley's and squeezed.

Elizabeth felt strange watching them together. She looked up at Mr. Darcy who stood so close to her she could smell the soap he washed with that morning, mixed with his natural scent. She allowed herself to study his features, his eyes, his nose, the line of his jaw, the way his hair fell across his forehead.

"Why do you study me, thus?" Mr. Darcy asked, taking Elizabeth to a sofa by the fire and sitting down with her.

Jane and Mr. Bingley were discussing their trip with Mrs. Bingley and Caroline, and though they were just on the other side of the room, Elizabeth felt she was quite alone with Darcy.

"I was just realizing how accustomed I am to your presence. Your features are so familiar to me now."

Will smiled, "Shall we take a stroll through the garden?"

The day was warm and bright and the colors vibrant around them. They passed through the roses into the hedge maze, when Darcy stopped and stood to face Elizabeth. He grasped her hands within his, so warm and strong, and said, "I cannot begin to tell you how much I missed you. I do not think we should spend another day apart. You shall have to follow me on my business, wherever it is I go."

"Do you have much business that takes you away from Pemberly?" Elizabeth asked, realizing she knew very little about his holdings.

"Pemberly is of course my home, and where most of my lands are. I have a house in London and property in the north of England that was part of my Mother's dowry. I try to travel there every other year to see how the steward his handling things. He's a very capable man and keeps up a steady correspondence about the sheep and cattle. I also visit my Aunt once a year during the spring."

"Lady Catherine? And how is she?" Elizabeth smiled.

Darcy smiled as well, "She did not take our upcoming union as gracefully as I had hoped. She was determined to leave at once and never speak to me again. I think she will come to her senses soon enough."

"The poor woman," Elizabeth mused, "How hard it must be for her to not be in control of the situation."

"Elizabeth," Darcy breathed, "I do not wish to speak of her or anyone else. I wish to bask in your presence. Dearest of Elizabeths, may I kiss you?"

Elizabeth looked up at Darcy, not knowing what to say, not able to say anything. Slowly, Darcy raised his hands to cradle her head and bent down so his mouth was merely inches from hers. Staring into her eyes, looking for any signs that she was not ready, he was satisfied when they closed and he could see her lips part.

Elizabeth had been kissed exactly twice before by men who were not related to her. When she was a child a little boy who lived in town kissed her, which caused her great annoyance. The other time was when she was 16 and her first ball at the Assembly Hall. A young man visiting family had attended, and after a dance led her outside for some fresh air, where he kissed her. She promptly slapped him, then stalked back into the Hall.

This kiss was beyond either experience. Darcy's warm hands slid from her jaw until they were entangled in her hair and his lips sent flames shooting throughout her body. She could taste him, breathe him and she felt like she was drowning, but refused to surface. Without realizing what she was doing she wrapped her hands around his chest, pulling him closer, as if she couldn't get enough of him. The kiss, which was chaste at first, deepened. Darcy parted her lips with his tongue ever so slightly, sucking on her top lip. Elizabeth's eyes opened at this unexpected turn, but she tentatively licked his bottom lip with her own.

"Elizabeth," Darcy murmured as he began softly kissing her jawline down to her neck.

The sound of her name brought her to her senses and she stepped back, releasing her hold on his body. Elizabeth could still feel the kiss as she reached up to touch her lips with her fingers.

"My dear, we must do something about your hair before we return." Darcy laughed.

Reaching up she could feel almost half of it had come undone. Thankfully Elizabeth was used to putting her own hair up into simple twists and in a minute her hair was as it had been. She straightened her clothes, which had become a little rumpled during the exchange.

"I cannot tell you how long I have wanted to do that." Darcy smiled.

"I am speechless." Was all Elizabeth could manage.

"What? Elizabeth Bennet, rendered speechless by Mr. Darcy?" Darcy laughed, which caused Elizabeth to laugh as well.

Darcy bent down to place a single kiss on her cheek, then took her arm in his, "I believe it is time we head back."

After her experiences that day Elizabeth had to admit to herself that she was indeed falling into a passionate love with Mr. Darcy, or Will, as he asked her to call him. She smiled as she lay in bed, replaying over and over that kiss. She touched her lips and was amazed that a man could produce such emotions with a simple kiss. She smiled again at her earlier notions of plaguing his life.

"Oh, I shall still plague his life," she said, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Only I shall do it with teasings, and relish every minute."

As she began to drift to sleep she remembered one thing she needed to do once they were married. She needed to resolve the matter with Mr. Wickham.

A few miles away in the town of Merytown, Mr. Wickham was smiling to himself as he sat at a poker table. A couple of Officers and a couple of tradesmen from the town were seated around the table, watching his smile curiously. Was he bluffing? Did he have a winning hand?

But the cards were not at all what was making Mr. Wickham smile. He had spent a wonderful afternoon in the company of one Lydia Bennet, a girl who was so innocent to the world and so naïve. She had a lovely body, like her sister Elizabeth, but she did not have her sister's sense of propriety. She was very generous with her affections, like a puppy dog eager to please its master.

The hand was called and Wickham found that he had lost that round. No matter, soon he would have enough money to live comfortably for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun was unusually bright. Elizabeth was walking down the road, trying to shield her eyes in order to see what was in front of her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

"Lizzy!" She heard a voice. Turning, she looked down the road and saw a figure standing some yards away.

"Father?" She called back, wondering why he was not walking towards her. She hadn't seen him in so long, she thought he'd be happy to see her again.

"Father!" She called again, now running as fast as she could down the road, kicking up dust and pebbles with her feet. "Don't go!"

He had turned and was walking away from her now, and no matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch up to him.

"Lizzy." A soft voice beside her said, and suddenly she was in the parlor, taking tea with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham.

"You must choose between us." Mr. Darcy said in a grave tone. She looked to Wickham and he was smiling, as if sure she would choose him. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. When he lowered the cup she saw that something red had stained his upper lip.

Looking down she could see that her cup was filled with a thick red liquid. She took a sip and almost retched. It was blood!

"Shall I refill your cup?" Mr. Darcy asked, holding his wrist over her cup which was dripping blood.

Lizzy dropped the cup and watched as it slowly fell to the floor with a loud clank, spilling its contents all over the rug.

"Lizzy," the chiding voice of her Father said, "now I shall have to get a new rug for the parlor."

"Father!" Lizzy cried, rising from her seat and running to her Father, who was standing in the door way.

"Have you made your choice?" He asked, nodding toward the two gentlemen. Elizabeth looked back and could see Wickham's mouth covering Darcy's wrist, sucking at the free flowing blood.

"I do not understand, Father. Please, help me decide."

"You must choose the man who you love passionately. The man who would sacrifice all for you…"

Mr. Bennet floated out of the room and Lizzy tried to reach for him, but the door shut so loudly, she covered her ears. Suddenly, Lizzy awoke, finding herself in her bed. Sitting in bed and panting as if she had run a long way, she looked around the room, touched her arms and the bed clothes to make sure she was awake.

The muffled sound of her Mother, coupled with the loud banging of doors must have awoken her from her nightmare. Lizzy tried to compose herself, to still her arms and hands from shaking. She walked to the basin, poured in some water, and began splashing her face, neck and arms. After drying off she looked in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes, but that couldn't be helped now.

It was less than a week away from the day of her marriage and the household was in such a state of chaos. Preparations at Netherfield were also under way, the foods to be served, extra servants hired from surrounding estates.

The girls' wedding dresses were finished and Elizabeth's was hanging on a peg by the door. Elizabeth ran her fingers down the soft material. There was not time to embellish it with anything other than a pale green lace, and a delicate lace collar. It was a simple dress, one which she would have worn to a ball.

Trying to push last nights dream away from her consciousness, Elizabeth dressed herself and joined the others down stairs.

"Good morning, Lizzy, you do look wretched," were Mrs. Bennet's greeting remarks.

"I had a bad dream and didn't sleep much," Elizabeth offered, filling her plate with ham and toast. "Is Jane awake?"

Mrs. Bennet and the younger girls were the only ones sitting around the table.

"She has gone to Netherfield and asks you to join her as soon as you may." Mrs. Bennet rose from her chair, "Now, Lizzy, you must finish your breakfast. I would like you to take the girls with you, I shall be out of the house all day."

Much to Lydia's protestations that she would like to visit the Militia before they were to exit her life forever, Mrs. Bennet was stern and would not falter.

"They are leaving tomorrow!" Lydia groaned as they all four made their way to Netherfield. Elizabeth was in the lead with Lydia and Kitty behind her and Mary taking up the rear, an armful of sheet music she was asked by Georgiana to bring.

"We may not see them tomorrow at all." Kitty joined in.

"I am sorry for your loss, Lydia and Kitty, but I believe you have had enough of Officers to last you a lifetime." Elizabeth smiled. She had forgotten how dramatic a girl in the throes of her first huge disappointment can be.

"I am glad they are leaving." Mary called ahead. "I hope we may return to our tranquil ways."

"Mary, you are not a part of this conversation." Lydia yelled back.

To Elizabeth's reasoning, they couldn't have arrived at Netherfield any sooner. Mr. Darcy greeted them at the door and were told to follow him to the lawn in the back of the house.

"This is where the reception will be held. Afterwards there will be dancing inside, but we shall be gone by that time. Mrs. Bingley and Caroline are to stay here, along with-"

"Why, Miss Elizabeth!" A familiar voice called behind her.

Elizabeth turned to see the smiling face of Colonel Fitzwilliam. Unable to contain her joy at seeing him, she greeted him warmly, allowing him to kiss her hand.

"I cannot believe you are to marry my cousin. I could have sworn you had eyes for me! I've been pining away these past weeks!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Why Colonel, you should have made your intentions known. As it is we shall be cousins, and continue to tease each other mercilessly. May I introduce my sisters? Mary, Katherine and Lydia. I assume you have met Jane?"

The Colonel bowed to the girls, who curtsied in turn. Mary excused herself in search of Georgiana. Lydia and Kitty whispered to one another as they looked upon the Colonel with an approving eye.

"I have. What a wonderful creature she is, so well suited to Bingley."

"As I was saying," Darcy interrupted, taking Elizabeth's hand in the crook of his arm, as if reminding his cousin it was he who was marrying this beguiling woman. "Fitz will be staying along to help the ladies with the clean up while we travel to Pemberly."

"Colonel, there you are!" Caroline Bingley came down the stairs and greeted them. "I had thought I lost you!"

"As I you." He said, smiling.

"We need a man's opinion about something, will you join us?"

"Of course, madam."

The small party followed Caroline and Fitzwilliam up to the house. Mrs. Bingley and Jane were standing in front of a table which held half a dozen different bouquets of various flowers and colors.

"We need to decide which arrangement to set on top the tables."

As the rest of the group studied the different bouquets, Darcy took Elizabeth aside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concern etched into his features.

"I am doing well, though I had a horrible dream last night."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Elizabeth recalled Darcy holding out his bloodied wrist for her to sip from. She shuddered, trying to push the thought aside.

"No, I believe I shall be fine by the time of the wedding is here."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elizabeth was awakened by Polly, their servant who helped the girls with their toilets. She said she had just come from Miss Bennet's room and was now prepared to help Miss Elizabeth with her dress and style her hair. Elizabeth felt fresh and clean after last nights bath and allowed Polly to help her with the wedding dress and hair. Usually Elizabeth just did a simple twist with a few curls to frame her face, but today Polly braided and twisted, and managed to create something magnificent with Elizabeth's hair.

"Thank you, Polly." Elizabeth said, admiring herself in the mirror.

Polly had brought a tray of food with her that Elizabeth had been eating from during the entire process, and now she was ready to go down. She met Jane in the hall, looking beautiful herself.

"Oh, Jane, you look like an angel." Elizabeth said, spreading her sister's arm out wide so she could look at the dress.

"As do you, Lizzy." Jane smiled.

The two of them went downstairs where their Mother was waiting for them, along with Mr. Collins and Charlotte. Grudgingly, Elizabeth and Jane had accepted Mr. Collins offer to give them away. It was either that or have him perform the wedding ceremony, and this was definitely the lesser of two evils.

"Where are those girls?" Mrs. Bennet cried, calling up the stairs for Lydia and Kitty. "Mary, go and get your sisters."

"I will go, Mama." Elizabeth said, and she began walking up the stairs to Lydia and Kitty's room. She tapped the door, then entered. "Kitty?"

When she stepped into the room she saw Kitty sitting on her bed, still in her night clothes, silently weeping. Looking around she could see Lydia's bed made, as if it hadn't been slept in at all, and nowhere was the girl herself.

"What has happened?" Fear began to take over Elizabeth, a fear she thought at first was unfounded.

Kitty couldn't manage to speak, but she held out a piece of paper. Elizabeth took it and began to read:

_Dear Kitty,_

_ You shall laugh when you know where I am going, indeed I can't stop laughing myself as I write this. I am going away with Captain Wickham and we are to be married. La! There it is! We have fallen madly in love with each other and could not abide one more day apart from each other._

_ Next time I write I shall sign my name Lydia Wickham! Keep the news from Mama as long as you can!_

_ Your Sister,_

_ Lydia._

"When did you get this?" Elizabeth questioned, trying to think of the last time she saw Lydia herself. It was yesterday evening…no, wait, Lydia had gone to bed early, complaining of a headache. That was around 2:00. She has been gone almost twelve hours.

"She told me she was going to say goodbye to someone, I thought it was an Officer but she wouldn't say. I did not see the note until this morning. She said she'd be back, she promised." Kitty managed to say between her sobs.

Elizabeth ran down the stairs to where the others were waiting, feeling some of the braids and coils coming undone. Before Mrs. Bennet could chide Elizabeth for her reckless behavior she thrust the note into her Mothers hands and bade her read.

"Gone away?" Jane asked, having read the note over her Mother's shoulders.

Mrs. Bennet was rendered speechless. Mr. Collins took the note and read over it also.

"Foolish girl." He muttered.

"What are we to do?" Jane asked.

"Get you married," Mrs. Bennet said, barely audible, "You shall marry before word gets out."

"Mama!" Elizabeth yelled. She couldn't condone such an action.

"What would it matter? We shall tell everyone after the ceremony."

"Elizabeth is right," Jane said, looking defeated. "I could never marry Charles under such pretenses.

"Mr. Collins, will you please bring Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy here straight away?" Elizabeth asked.

Bowing his head, Mr. Collins hurried from the room and out of the house. Charlotte led the ladies to the parlor, asked Hill to bring in a tray of tea, and managed to coax Kitty from her room to join them.

"Please, drink, it shall make you feel better." Charlotte poured everyone a cup of tea. "Everything will work out in the end, you must trust in God."

"It is in times like these we must remember a woman's virtue is priced above rubies, and must not be squandered on the undeserving of the other sex." Mary said, seemingly unaffected.

Soon they heard the sound of footsteps on the gravel outside. All three gentlemen entered the room, Mr. Collins desperately trying to catch his breath.

"What is this we hear?" Mr. Darcy demanded, holding up the piece of paper.

Elizabeth stood, "Mr. Darcy, we have discovered Lydia missing this morning, this note her only explanation. Kitty informs us Lydia intended to say goodbye to an Officer yesterday, and stole out of the house without our knowledge, and has not been back since. We believe her and Wickham are to elope."

Mr. Darcy snorted, "Elope, indeed."

"You do not think his intentions tend towards that end?" Elizabeth asked defensively.

"No, I do not!" He yelled, then seeing how hurt she was he tried to compose his feelings. "I suppose I must tell you all my little history with Wickham in hopes of enlightening you to the situation."

Mr. Darcy went into a lengthy dialogue in which he disclosed his history with one George Wickham. The man's liaisons during school, his deceitfulness concerning the late Mr. Darcy, and finally his subterfuge in trying to elope with Georgiana Darcy to obtain her dowry of 30,000 pounds. All in the room heard his narrative in silence, unable to see Wickham in such a light.

"Are you telling me, sir," Elizabeth started, fists clenched, "that you knew of Wickham's propensity to despoiling young ladies? And you said nothing? You alert no one? You forewarn not a soul?" With every question her voice rose in anger until she was nearly shouting.

All in the room stared at Elizabeth as she spoke, then watched for Darcy's reaction.

"I had hoped to keep it private." He said, shoulders straight.

Elizabeth laughed, "Private? You wished to keep your name unsullied, while knowing he would continue to…to…oh God, Lydia! Does your pride know no bounds?" By this point Elizabeth was sobbing. Jane stood to comfort her sister.

"I believe, gentlemen," she said, leading Elizabeth out the room, "that this interview is over. Please inform all who are gathered at the church that there shall be no marriages today."

The impact of her words were all too clear. Not only were Jane and Elizabeth not to wed, but Lydia Bennet was unlikely to wed as well. The thought caused Elizabeth to give another sob, which seemed to echo throughout the house.

Elizabeth had stayed in her room for a quarter of an hour in silence before she began to take off her wedding gown. She placed it on the hanger and gently hung it on the hook where it had rested the past two weeks. Fingering the lace collar, she lamented that she would have no occasion to wear this dress ever again.

"My Uncle Gardiner has gone to search for them," Jane had tried consoling her, bringing her up a tray of food. It was nearing evening and Elizabeth had refused to leave her room. "We shall find them, Lizzy, and who knows, they may be married."

Elizabeth shook her head, remembering a conversation between her and Wickham which seemed ages ago. "He has more or less admitted to me he will not marry except there be money, Jane. We have no money."

Elizabeth sucked on her button lip, envisioning their future. Their family was tainted, their reputation trampled on by a pair of military boots. If Lydia ever returned to them, their family would be shunned. And what if Lydia never returned? Elizabeth shook her head as if trying to banish such thoughts.

"Uncle Gardiner went to Brighton in search of Colonel Forster. I'm sure that is where they are. Why would a man such as Wickham quit his post if he is in need of money?"

"Jane, I appreciate what you are trying to accomplish, but my thoughts and mood are dark, and there is no room for your sunny disposition."

Jane left her alone the rest of the evening. Elizabeth walked to the window and stared out, passed the trees where she could just barely see the spire of the church where she was to be married that morning. The sun was starting to go down, it's last rays of light kissing the tops of the trees. To think her and Darcy would now be on the road, close to Pemberly. What would life had been like if Lydia hadn't been such a foolish, foolish girl?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Just outside of Brighton two horsemen stopped beneath a large tree to allow their steeds a rest. They looked on at the city before them, the tall buildings with black smock issuing out of them towards the sky.

"I suppose we'll begin the search in the morning?" The fair haired man asked.

The darker complexioned man shook his head. "I must call on someone immediately."

"Well, I've followed thus far, what could a couple more hours hurt, eh?"

The men rode into the city, and stopped at a neatly situated establishment. The darker haired man knocked loudly on the wooden door and waited. The fair haired man held both horses' reins in his hands, looking up and down the street at people going home for their evening meal.

"Yes sir?" A maid dressed in black and white opened the door and curtsied.

"Please announce to Colonel Foster that Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam are here to see him."

It had taken Darcy only a few moments to realize where he must go. Having heard the _ Militia were now situated in Brighton, he was determined to get some answers from the Colonel. After he had left the Bennet's house he and Bingley went to the church to announce there would be no wedding that day. The Netherfield party returned home immediately. As planned, Bingley announced they were all to leave the county at once. No one had any clue as to what was going on.

A few moments passed before the maid returned with a young man who said he'd take the horses to the stable down the street and have them fed and watered. The maid led the two men up a flight of stairs and into a quaint sitting room, where an older looking man greeted them.

"Mr. Darcy, good to see you." Colonel Foster shook his hand, "and this is Mr. Gardiner, in town for the same reason, I am assuming."

Foster indicated a small man to the side that Darcy hadn't noticed earlier. He recognized him as Elizabeth's Uncle, having briefly been introduced the previous week. They shook hands.

"Yes, I am in search of Mr. Wickham." Darcy confirmed.

The men sat down and discussed all they knew, or rather three of the men listened as one man spoke of his knowledge of Wickham.

"I had been getting reports from some of the tavern owners of Wickham's debts. I had gone to the man to ask him what he was about when he announced he would be quitting the Army. This was three days ago. You may speak with the other officers if you wish, but having interviewed them after speaking with Wickham myself, I gathered Wickham kept his cards close to the chest."

After asking a few more questions, but receiving no further intelligence, the three gentlemen left the Colonel's.

"I have taken a room at the Rose Inn," Mr. Gardiner stated as they stood outside the building, "if you would care to join me there for some supper. I would greatly like to ask you a few questions of my own."

Darcy agreed and asked Fitzwilliam if he would get the horses and meet them at the Inn Gardiner spoke of. Darcy and Gardiner walked the few blocks to the Inn, and asked for a private room and some food to be sent.

"I learned from my niece, Jane, what this Wickham fellow has done to your family. I am sorry." Mr. Gardiner started after they sat. "I would like to know what further business you have with Wickham."

Darcy looked confusedly at Mr. Gardiner, "I thought, sir, that it was obvious."

"I am sorry, but it is not."

Darcy took a long breath, then exhaled slowly, "Wickham has pulled his last trick. He sought my sister, deceived her, and almost eloped with her. I had thought I won when I stopped him, but I see all along that it is he who has won. I will find him and if he is not yet married to Miss Lydia, I will make him marry. Monetary compensation will, of course, convince him it is to his best advantage."

"To what end?" Mr. Gardiner questioned. "You have no further ties to this man. He has not harmed your family."

Mr. Darcy stared at Gardiner in unbelief, "He has taken to ruining the reputation of my bride's family."

Now it was Gardiner who looked dumbfounded at Darcy, "Bride? Do you mean Lizzy?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sir, I am afraid that the Bennet family have given up hope of any alliance between you and their family. They are in the belief that you have left them in their disgrace, convincing Bingley to do the same."

"What?" Darcy stood.

It was in that instant that Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the room.

"What is going on?" He asked, seeing the state his cousin was in, turning to Gardiner.

"I am afraid your actions have left untended consequences." Mr. Gardiner explained to the Colonel all that had transpired.

"Surely they do not think Darcy such a callous man." Fitzwilliam said.

"All they know is that Mr. Darcy has left without a word."

"I only asked Bingley to leave taking our party with him so that word of Lydia's running away would not reach their ears until she is already married. I did not think of how the Bennet's might interpret such an act."

"Well," Fitzwilliam said, sitting down. "We must rectify the situation by finding Wickham and getting the man married."

They ate their meal, discussing what their next move would be.

Elizabeth had stayed in her bed the rest of the day, having taken her dress off and hanging it up where it had been the weeks previous to her wedding day. It hung there the entire night, a ghost of what might have been, Elizabeth staring at it through the mist of tears she had cried the entire night through. She had finally come to the realization she had loved Darcy, and now it was too late.

It had been a slow and gradual process, one that she hadn't even realized was happening until the moment she knew it would never come to fruition. His cutting remark at the Assembly Ball last year had embedded Mr. Darcy in her mind, and there he remained in one capacity or another. His awkward conversations with her, his eyes following her she said annoyed her, but in truth she enjoyed them. She enjoyed sparing words with him and the thought that her company was drawing himself out of his protective shell thrilled her. Admittedly, if she hadn't heard the news of his involvement with Jane and Bingley she didn't know how she would have reacted to his proposal.

Now, all of it was lost. Never again would she see his deep, dark eyes stare at her, his lips curling in a smile, the feel of them on her body.

Waking up the next morning Elizabeth rose from her bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a little swollen, but there were no other traces of her sleepless night. She quickly washed her face and dressed for the day.

"Good morning Lizzy." Kitty said, running into her on her way down for breakfast.

"Kitty." Elizabeth greeted.

The girls walked down together where Jane and Mary were already seated. As Elizabeth filled her plate Jane filled her in on all that was taking place to retrieve Lydia.

"Uncle Gardiner has gone to Brighton to ask if Colonel Forster might know where Wickham has taken her. Mother has written letters to friends in London, asking them to keep an eye out."

Elizabeth was silent, slowly pushing the food around on her plate.

"We will find her." Jane stated.

"I hope we do," Elizabeth started, "but that can hardly change our circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"She means nothing," Jane started, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

Throwing her fork on her plate, Elizabeth stared at those around the table. "Lydia, in all her foolish selfishness, has ruined our family. None of us shall make any respectable match, nor likely get any respectable posts. We shall have to rely on family for food and shelter."

Silence pervaded the room, save for a few sobs from Kitty.

"We are not as badly off." Jane tried to reassure her sisters. "Those who know our own characters will see past Lydia's folly."

Elizabeth snorted, "Lydia's folly, indeed. You make it sound as if she's forgotten to curtsy in front of a Duke."

"Lizzy!" Jane hissed. "Let's not worsen the situation by imagining the worst."

Elizabeth excused herself from the table, and left the house. Once outside she ran fast away from the building, past the gardens, and to the one spot she knew no one would find her. When she finally reached her spot by the stream, she let the tears flow, mingling with the rushing waters at her feet.

What was going to become of them? Jane admonished her to not think of the worst, but how could one prepare oneself if they did not think of the worst? Their family was ruined, their characters carried the stain of Lydia's actions. Mr. Collins would no doubt throw them out of the house at his earliest convenience, not wanting any further association with their family.

Oh, if only she were a man! What retribution she would bring down on Wickham's head! She would hunt him out herself, and with the swaying effects of a pistol, force him to marry her sister. That the world should be so reduced to one joyfully looking upon such a brother-in-law. If only…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was late the next morning when the Longbourne household was turned upside down by a message delivered post haste. It was addressed from Gretna Green, and signed Mrs. Lydia Wickham.

"Dearest Mama," it read, "I am married! La, what a whirlwind it has been! My new husband and I are on our way to Longbourne and ask you make all the necessary arrangements. Give my regards to my sisters. To think, I am married before any of them, and me the youngest!"

"Married?" Elizabeth asked, after reading the note herself.

"Indeed," Mrs. Bennet said happily, "And to think how we all abused poor Wickham. Mr. Darcy must be mistaken about that man."

"One must question the character of a man who takes to such subterfuge in obtaining a wife." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, Lizzy, he must love her," Jane said, taking the note and reading it, "He was probably too much in haste, but such marriages exist."

"Mrs. Lydia Wickham," Mrs. Bennet read the signature over and over, "One daughter married and two on their way to the alter."

Elizabeth bristled, "Mama, need I remind you such processions should have occurred two days ago? There are no grooms present to lead any brides to the alter."

Elizabeth had felt a modicum of relief at reading the news of the marriage between Wickham and Lydia, but other consequences began to make themselves known. Mr. Darcy had described Wickham in a most unwholesome light. His debaucheries, his debts, his trickery. Could he ever marry a woman who was related to such a man?

"Mama, I think you should write to Uncle Gardiner to tell him to stop searching for Wickham."

"Indeed, you are right, Jane." Mrs. Bennet folded the letter and tucked it in her reticule. "I shall do so at once, after I instruct Mrs. Hill to make ready the guest room for our dear Lydia and her husband."

Jane looked at Elizabeth, who, though in body was right in the room with her, mentally looked miles away.

"Do not fear, Lizzy," Jane took Elizabeth's hands in her own. "I am sure God has his hand in the matter."

Elizabeth laughed, "I fear that does not make me feel any better."

When the carriage pulled up to the house five hours later it was nearing evening. Mr. and Mrs. Wickham were ushered into the house with the great pomp. Servants were scurrying to take hats and jackets and luggage up to the guest room. Mrs. Bennet exclaimed over her daughter and husband, demanding to be called Mother by Wickham, and giving the man a kiss on the cheek.

"We thank you, Mum, for your hospitality." Wickham smiled, so charmingly that Mrs. Bennet completely forgot the heartache she had endured the previous days.

"Come, come, come," she ushered them into the parlor where a tray of tea and cakes sat waiting.

"Oh, I am so famished!" Lydia exclaimed, filling a small plate. "Who would have thought marriage would have been so tiring?"

Elizabeth, who sat across from Lydia, looked almost appalled. She hadn't missed the confused look in Wickham's eyes when he first entered the house and found herself and Jane there. The matter was soon brought up.

"I would have thought your two eldest daughters on their own honey moon." Wickham smiled, daintily placing his cup to his lips and taking a sip of tea.

"Well, after the way you whisked my Lydia away, Jane and Lizzy's marriages had to be postponed until we were sure you two were safe."

"Postponed indefinitely." Elizabeth added, not caring at all the stern look her Mother gave her.

"Indeed?" Wickham placed his cup down. "I did not think anyone here would have noticed Lydia's absence until after the marriage. We did not wish to intrude on your day."

"Lydia's note was found that morning." Kitty informed him of her discovering of the note, with Mrs. Bennet filling in minor details.

"My dear, you wrote a note?" Wickham turned to Lydia, who seemed oblivious to the change in his manner.

"Yes, I did. I know we agreed to not leave a note, but I couldn't have my family worried about me, could I?"

It was then Elizabeth began to see beneath the surface of Wickham marrying her sister. He had supposed Darcy and Bingley would have married herself and Jane, and only after the marriage vows would Lydia's absence be known. By the time the announcement of their marriage was sent, it would have been too late for Darcy.

"He married her to revenge himself on Darcy? But how? What could he expect?" Elizabeth wondered, not paying attention to the conversation. To know that they would be related through marriage? No, from what she was beginning to see of Wickham's true character he would expect something more. Perhaps money.

"Married?" Darcy exclaimed.

It was later in the day after Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Gardiner were taking a small evening meal. They were discussing going to London, where Darcy knew a Mrs. Young resided and might know the whereabouts of Wickham, when there was a sharp rap at the door.

Mr. Gardiner called for the person on the other side to enter, and a young man with a soiled apron opened the door and asked if there was a Mr. Gardiner present. Having announced himself, a letter was passed to him. He read the letter under the watchful gaze of the other two men, re-read it twice more before explaining its contents.

"Yes, so my sister says." Mr. Gardiner handed Darcy the letter and watched as his eyes anxiously devoured each word.

"He married the chit?" Fitzwilliam leaned over to read the letter as well, then took a hearty drink from his cup. "Well, it looks as though our work is done."

Darcy looked up into the eyes of Mr. Gardiner, who was no doubt sharing his thoughts.

"Well, I suppose this was our intended end to the matter." Mr. Gardiner said. "What shall be your next course of action?"

"I must see what Wickham thinks he can get out of such a marriage." Darcy handed the letter back to Mr. Gardiner.

"And what of the Bingley's?" Mr. Gardiner asked. "Shall we notify them of the happy news?"

"Not yet," Darcy said, standing up from his chair, "I shall head to Longbourne tomorrow, catch Wickham unawares and discover his plans. Afterwards I shall write to Bingley. But for now," Darcy reached down and drank the remains of his wine, "I shall off to bed."

That night Darcy lay in bed thinking of Elizabeth. What must she think of him at this very moment? Did she think him inconstant? Too prideful to marry her now? At first he berated himself for handling the situation so haphazardly that those at Longbourne thought he would never come back, but now he realized he could use it to his advantage.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Dear Sister, I hope I am not disturbing you?" Wickham said coming up to Elizabeth who was in the garden reading a book.

"You are, but that does not mean the disturbance in not wanted." Elizabeth noted the page number, then closed the book and set it beside her. "And how are you and my sister getting on as a newly married couple?"

Wickham smiled, then sat beside her, "We are getting on splendidly. She has such a vitality about her, so refreshing."

"I must admit, we were all of us astonished at your elopement. We had no idea of you two having a particular attachment. Indeed, I had thought you courting another young lady." Elizabeth eyed Wickham's reaction, but he seemed to have been prepared for such an inquiry.

"Yes, Mary King and I were fond of each other, but whenever I was with her I couldn't help but wish it was dear Lydia beside me."

"And will you rejoin your regiment any time soon?"

"Ah, that is a tricky subject. I fear I have left my regiment without so much as a good-bye. I had hoped to sell my commission and set myself up in a shop somewhere. If only I had been able to go into the church, but alas, the many dreams one man can break in a life time." Wickham paused, and gazed off over the fields.

"I had heard, sir, of there being a time when you were not so interested in the church. In fact this was not your first attempt at an elopement, was it not?"

There, Wickham's visage seemed to waver, which gave Elizabeth a deep sense of satisfaction. Satisfaction, however, that lasted merely seconds.

"Yes, I had hoped to marry another," Wickham started.

"Please, dear brother, I know your secrets and your past. Let us start fresh, shall we?"

"I am sorry if my elopement has disturbed your marriage plans. Darcy is a decent fellow and I know he will come around."

"I do not think so," Elizabeth started, "if you had seen his face when he learnt of your marriage to Lydia."

Elizabeth took up her book, and began to read, letting Wickham know she was finished speaking with him.

"Sister," Wickham bowed, then left for the house.

Mr. Darcy rode his horse to Netherfield by a path which skirted the town, so as not to be recognized. He went strait to the stable where he informed the groom to care for the horse, but to keep his presence a secret. Dressed in rather drab clothing, he walked to town where no one seemed to recognize him. He paid for a room at the Inn, then waited for the morrow.

As soon as the sun was up Darcy dressed, and made his way down to break his fast. There was a young man in the corner drinking. Darcy went up to the young man and discussed with him a job he had which would pay handsomely. The man heard Darcy's plan and agreed at once. Darcy sat back and waited.

It was nearing night when the young man returned hurriedly through the door.

"I saw him, I did. He left not twenty minutes ago and I followed him all the way here. He's across the street buying fare on the next coach out of here."

Darcy thanked the man, handed him the coins he had promised, then made his way across the road where he could see a few people milling around, waiting for the coach to London. Wickham was easy to spot, though he was in a disguise. Wearing cheap clothing, and a wide brim hat to hide his features. Darcy walked up next to him, then clapped his arm around his shoulder.

"My good man, may I have a word with you?"

The wide brim of the hat served to hide Wickhams features from the world, and the world from Wickham. Before Wickham could protest, Darcy was pulling him down the street, and between two buildings where they had some privacy. Reaching down Darcy grabbed the traveling bag Wickham had been carrying, and set it down. Next he removed the hat so he could see the scoundrel's features.

"Darcy!" Wickham exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, it is me. And where exactly are you going without your blushing bride?"

Wickham looked around, noting the dark alley, and lack of witnesses.

"I have business which takes me to London." He replied.

"London? And what business is that? I hear from Colonel Forster you left without leave and are in danger of being expelled from the Army."

"Yes, well, those in love tend to do rash things. I was to London to explain my absence."

"Without your wife? Would not she like a stay in London?"

"I thought as it would be a short trip, she wouldn't mind staying with her family."

Darcy laughed a little, then without further ado grabbed Wickham by his jacket and forced him up against the wall of the building, hoping the edges of the bricks were cutting into Wickham's back.

"Where are you going?"

"To Lond—"

Darcy pushed him harder against the wall, "One more time?"

Wickham looked into Darcy's eyes, and noting the murderous rage decided it was against his health to withhold the truth.

"To the continent. I am fleeing England."

"Why? What is your plot?"

Wickham held his breath for a moment, then let it out in defeat. "I had hoped to marry an English heiress, but I seem to come up against forbidding family members in that regard. Lydia was so obliging with herself, that I thought I could get to her at the same moment you joined her family as well. How could dear, kind Lizzy forbid her younger sister anything? I was shocked when I found that you had not married.

"England frowns upon bigamy, so I thought to take myself to the continent under an assumed name, and try my luck with the foreign heiresses. Of course I was going to have a letter sent to Lydia describing some accident or other that would permit her to go on without me."

Darcy stared incredulously at Wickham before releasing him. "As much as the thought of you miles away from here would please me, I cannot condone such an action. I also realize I cannot be always at hand in case you decide to follow through with your plan at another time." Darcy paused, "If you agree to remain the devoted husband I will see what I can do about your career in the Army. Perhaps advance you in some way."

"Army life is so hard on a family," Wickham said, seeing where the direction of Darcy's thoughts lay. "Perhaps if I had a stable job, the church for instance?"

Darcy stared at Wickham's incredulity. "I do have another plan, which involves you and me at dawn with pistols. Though it would mean killing my fiancée's brother-in-law, I do believe we can all learn to live with your loss."

Wickham remembered back to his days of youth with a young Darcy who was apt at sword fighting and pistols.

"Of course, there is pride in the Army." Wickham amended. "Perhaps with a few extra pounds a month to help us along, it will be tolerable."

"It is decided. You shall continue with the Army, though I shall find you a different regiment, and I shall consent to pay 50 pounds a year, which is added to Lydia's 50, I understand, making a total of 100. Shall that do?"

"Yes, of course." Wickham seemed elated that such plan would go through. "Of course, I do have some debts in Meryton."

Darcy grumbled, "I shall pay those as well, but from hence forth you are in charge of your own debts. Now, take yourself back to Longbourne, breathe not a word of this meeting to anyone. If someone should ask where you have been, please try to come up with something plausible?"

They heard a sound at the entrance to the alley and saw a flash of color.

"Some child." Wickham said.

Darcy left Wickham in the alley, dusting off his clothing. He went to the Inn and planned to spend a peaceful night knowing on the morrow he would see his beloved.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elizabeth had been on her way home from her Aunt Phillips after spending the afternoon there. It was nearing night so she quickened her pace when a little further down the road she saw two men walking towards a dark alley, one of which looked like Mr. Darcy. Curious, Elizabeth walked towards the alley and stood at the entrance, eavesdropping on the conversation the two men were having.

When she realized their conversation was at an end, she hurriedly stepped into a nearby shop and watched from the window as first Mr. Darcy left, entering the Inn across the road, then Mr. Wickham.

"To think," she thought as she made her way home, "Wickham would leave Lydia. And Mr. Darcy would pay him to stay?"

She hardly knew what to make of it all. Had she been so deceived twice by the same man? Was it possible Darcy loved her so deeply he did not care that Wickham and he would be part of the same family? That he would spend his own money to keep her sister happy? Risk his reputation?

Quite suddenly she found herself at home, being greeted by Jane as she entered the doors.

"How does Aunt Phillips?" Jane asked as they entered the parlor where Kitty and Mary were reading while Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were talking about the houses in the neighborhood, and which would do for their new home.

"She is well." Elizabeth managed to say before excusing herself to her room, feigning a head ache.

Having dressed for bed, Elizabeth sat before the mirror and regarded her features. She had been told she was pretty, not as pretty as Jane, but that her hair had a certain luster, and that her eyes seemed to dance at times. Frankly Elizabeth rarely thought about her features or how they might attract a man. With a slight pang, Elizabeth remembered Darcy's words the first time she had seen him, "She is not pretty enough to tempt me." The cut of the words still stung, but what Elizabeth desperately wished to know was how could a man who uttered such an insult come to love the woman to whom he bestowed them?

What was she to do now? Twice she was wrong about the character of Mr. Darcy. Twice she let her own pride stand in the way of perceiving him for who he really was. Plagued with such questions, Elizabeth fell into a fitful sleep.

Elizabeth was prepared the next day when Kitty came rushing into her room as she was getting ready, declaring that Mr. Darcy was seen riding his horse down the lane and soon would be here. Elizabeth finished putting her hair up just as her Mother entered, demanding her presence as Mr. Darcy was then seated in the parlor.

"Here is our lovely Elizabeth." Mrs. Bennet declared as they entered.

Darcy rose from his chair and walked towards her.

"May we take a stroll through the garden?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked to her Mother who nodded her head. Leading him through the house and out the door they were soon in the garden, within sight of the parlor window.

"I am truly sorry about my abrupt departure and lack of explanation. I did not realize such an action would cause such distress." He immediately said. "I do believe once Charles returns we may proceed with our marriage, though I am sorely tempted to carry you off to Gretna Green myself and have done with it."

Looking into his eyes, Elizabeth felt he was in earnest. "Mr. Darcy," she began. "I have come to realize during your absence, that perhaps it is not wise for us to marry."

Darcy stopped and stiffened his shoulders, looking down at her. "Why do you feel this way?"

"I have a confession to make, quite a few actually." Elizabeth walked towards the nearest bench and sat down. Mr. Darcy followed, but chose to stand next to her. "When you first proposed marriage to myself I must confess I was on the verge of refusing you. I had no love for you and couldn't imagine you had any real love for me. I only accepted because I was afraid of what would happen to myself and my family if my Father had died. I married you for the security you would bring."

Elizabeth had started to cry and was too afraid to look up at Darcy to gauge his reaction. He would be angry, she was sure. But she suddenly felt him beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She couldn't help herself, she leaned into his warm, comforting body.

"I wanted to tell you, many times, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. As time went by I began to see you in a different light. I realized I had misjudged you. And when you brought Mr. Bingley back after having separated himself from my sister—"

"How did you know about that?" Darcy interrupted.

"I had it from Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"That gossipmonger." Darcy said. "Elizabeth, you have confessed your initial motives in accepting my offer of marriage. How do you feel about me now?"

Elizabeth looked up into his kind, gentle eyes. "I love you." She stated. "I don't know how or why it happened, or even when. It came on gradually. When you left me I felt as if you were taking part of me with you and that is when I had to admit to myself my true feelings for you. I vowed to tell you the truth if ever I saw you again."

Darcy embraced Elizabeth, allowing her to cry out her frustration. "Dearest Elizabeth, I love you for your confession. Do not suppose that my feelings for you would so easily change. I still want us to be man and wife."

Darcy, staring into Elizabeth's eyes, slowly leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. "Lizzy, I wish to kiss you. Please do not refuse me."

Heart beating rapidly, Lizzy whispered, "You have my permission."

Their lips touched, a light feathery kiss. Darcy placed his hands on either side of Elizabeth's face, steadying her as he deepened the kiss. Unable to stop himself, his lips trailed her jaw line, causing sensations of heat to flow throughout Elizabeth's body.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth managed to say, "the others can see us from the window."

Mr. Darcy stopped and glanced in the direction of the house. Seeing no indignant relations issuing forth, Darcy assumed they had been unobserved.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." Mr. Darcy admitted, taking Elizabeth's hands in his own. "Promise me nothing will keep us apart."

"I cannot make such a promise." Elizabeth smiled. "But for my part, I will do all that I can to never be parted from you."

Darcy leaned in for one final, chaste kiss before they returned to the house. It seemed Wickham had some important news in the form of a new commission in Colonel _ Regiment in the North, a close friend of Mr. Darcy's. Mrs. Bennet was torn between the dismal thoughts of her youngest being settled so far away from herself, and the thought that soon her two eldest will be richly settled.

In due time Mr. Bingley returned to Netherfield and the long awaited marriage between the happy couples were able to take place. After the wedding breakfast Wickham took Lydia away to the North. She wrote infrequently to her family, unless it was to Jane or Elizabeth to ask for a small contribution to their growing family.

Bingley and Jane went to London where they awaited Mr. and Mrs. Darcy for their trip to Italy. The Darcy's had spent two wonderful days and two glorious nights at Pemberly, Mr. Darcy showing his bride each room in its turn, more often than not paying more attention to each other than the furniture or paintings.

THE END


End file.
